


Resist

by iamgizy (saddle_tramp)



Series: Resist 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/iamgizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-Written with Jenn (Gwionfawyr)</p><p>Pairings Include:  Lily/James, James/Sirius, Lucius/Severus, Lily/Lucius/Severus and others<br/>Rating: R</p><p>Summary:  Resist is really all about turning canon on its ear and then buggering it senseless.</p><p>The story was inspired by lots of late-night talks with Jenn about what might have been if Lily married Lucius instead of James, and many impromptu RP sessions where she helped me figure different spots out. The song Resist by Melissa Etheridge, lyrics of which are included within the story, also inspired this.</p><p>Note:   This story is an AU because JKR decided that Lucius is six years older than Sev after we began the story.  Lucius and Severus are in the same year in this, which is also the same year as the Marauders, and they all left school in 1978.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 _The sign says do not enter,_  
_No trespassing allowed,_  
_With visions of redemption,_  
_I walk against the crowd._

 

Lily walked down the disused hallway, heading towards the cramped little classroom on the fourth floor where she normally helped James, Remus, Peter and Sirius study. She frowned when she saw the sliver of light coming from under the door.

Peter had told her that James and Sirius weren't in there, but who else would dare use the room? The classroom was off-limits to all but sixth and seventh years. Younger students weren't allowed to practice or study in the more remote classrooms, and the older students all knew Sirius well enough that they wouldn't have dared to trespass on 'his' classroom. Sirius was very possessive and had a mean streak that had half the school afraid to draw his attention to them.

Lily reached for the doorknob and opened the door, still frowning and ready to lecture whoever was in there. "What do you--" she began as the door swung open, but she broke off to stare in shock.

James jerked up his head and turned towards her, staring at her wide-eyed as Sirius lifted his head to see who it was.

"Jamie?" Lily asked in little more than a whisper. She couldn't quite believe she had just seen her boyfriend's mouth on his best friend's prick, or that James was kneeling in the floor in just his underwear while Sirius sprawled under him, naked.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" James asked, his face flaming.

"Yeah, weren't you ever taught to knock?" Sirius asked, propping himself up on his elbows and raising one eyebrow at her without making any attempt to cover himself.

Lily stared at them a moment, her disbelief quickly turning into angry hurt. "James, have you been screwing around with that smug bastard the _whole time_?"

James flinched and looked down as Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "What do you _think,_ Evans? We've been best friends since we were _five_. Why the hell would he fall for a girl when he has me? I know him better than he knows _himself_!"

James gave Sirius a dirty look that obviously said he wasn't helping

"Don't _you_ have anything to say to me, James?" Lily asked, barely keeping a hold of her anger.

James swallowed hard and looked up at her, but he didn't speak.

"God, I can't _believe_ I loved you enough to give up my _best friend_ for you! You're nothing but Black's lapdog, _just_ like Luc always said!" Lily exclaimed, glaring at James as he stood up, obviously mortified.

"Lily, I--" James started, his face flaming with embarrassment.

Sirius stood up and moved behind him. "Don't apologize to her, Jamie," he said as he wrapped his arms around James' waist, smirking at her over James' shoulder. "She's just jealous that you've got me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Lily said with a disdainful snort, folding her arms just below her breasts. "Why the bloody hell would I be jealous of anyone having _you,_ Black? Everyone knows you're the biggest arsehole in all of Britain."

"No Evans, that'd be your mate _Malfoy_ ," Sirius replied with a sneer. "He's got the biggest arsehole in all of Britain because of that target the Lestrange boys tattooed on his arse during first year. Every upperclassman in the fucking _school_ had a go before he turned twelve, and he's tapped everything in Slytherin and Ravenclaw since."

"At least he's _honest_ about screwing around," Lily replied immediately, glaring at Sirius. "You can't even be up front about it, you have to keep that _ratty_ little pet around to lie to the people who _think_ you're in love with them!"

"Lily--" James started again.

"Don't even _bother,_ James. I don't want you to say a thing to me. You and your damned dog _deserve_ each other."

"I may be a dog occasionally, but at least _I'm_ not a Mudblood," Sirius replied, snorting as his arms tightened around James' trembling body. "Why don't you just carry yourself off, Evans?"

"Gladly!" Lily replied, "And on my way back to my room I'll stop off at the Gryffindor commons. Kelly deserves to know you're a cheating on her."

"She couldn't care less," Sirius replied, smirking suddenly. "She's just dating me to keep her family happy, just like Jamie dated you. Half the school knows you're just a convenience so his folks won't learn he's a poofter."

Lily glared at him. "I hope you two are utterly _miserable_ together." She turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her and starting quickly down the hall without really thinking about where she was going.

 _I am the_ stupidest _person ever to live and breathe_ , Lily thought, her footsteps quick and loud against the stone as she made her way through the halls, ignoring anyone she passed. _Luc_ told _me that Jamie was using me, but did I listen? Of_ course _not. I let those sanctimonious little Gryffindor arseholes convince me that_ Lucius _was the one I couldn't trust. After all, they're_ Gryffindors _, the most loyal and trustworthy House in the school, not like the slimy conniving Slytherins. What a crock of_ shite _! At least Sev and Luc are_ honest _about the fact they're poofters and about as loyal as_ \--

Lily broke off in mid-thought to think about that for a moment. She was soon letting her feet carry her quickly along a corridor she hadn't walked down in almost two years. _Well, as loyal as Gryffindors are_ supposed _to be, really_ , she finally admitted to herself with a sigh, her anger slipping away into a fresh wave of regret. _Sev and Luc may be right gits when they feel like it, and Lucius will shag anything that moves, but at least they're_ honest _about it._

Lily stopped in front of the wall that hid the Slytherin common room, looking at it. _God, I've missed them. I really need my best friend back right now, and I could use a dose of Luc's wit, too. Please._

Lily reached out and rapped sharply on the wall, not at all surprised that it felt like stone but sounded like she was knocking on a thick wooden door. She stood there fighting the urge to fidget or turn and run for a few moments before the wall suddenly morphed into a door. It swung open a few seconds later to reveal Barty Crouch, a fifth year who stared at her in shock.

Lily managed to dredge up a smile for him as she asked stiffly, "Barty, is Sev about?"

Barty nodded, his soft brown eyes wide. "He's been here for hours, Lily."

Lily brushed past him without any more preamble, her smile slipping away as she walked towards the hall that led to the dorms. "Is he in the same dorm as he used to be?"

"No, he's in one of the Prefect's rooms, last one down there," Barty said, closing the door and pointing towards the nearby hallway where the Prefects rooms were.

"Thanks." Lily changed direction without another word, steeling herself and hoping that Sev could forgive her.

Barty wrung his hands as he followed her with a nervous expression. "Lily, you shouldn't bother him, not today. He's been _really_ shirty since owl post this morning, and nobody but Lucius can get near him without getting hexed. Rookwood and Dolohov are both at the _infirmary_ getting boils removed, and they just walked past talking while he tried to study..." Barty trailed off, then added a bit hesitantly, "He doesn't much like you anymore, in case you've forgotten."

"I'll take my chances," Lily replied, her voice tight and strained. She walked quickly along the Prefect's hallway to the last door, and didn't even notice when Barty stopped to watch from a safe distance.

There was a short pause after Lily knocked and then the door opened to reveal Sev standing there in a t-shirt and jeans. "What?!" he asked angrily before he had even opened the door far enough to look out. Sev's eyes went wide when he saw Lily standing there, his angry scowl falling away into an expression of shock.

Lily began to lose her composure almost as soon as she saw his face, her chin trembling as she whispered, "Sev."

Lucius walked up behind Sev wearing nothing but a pair of low-slung silk boxers and looked over Sev's shoulder at Lily. "Won't your precious _boyfriend_ get angry that you're here?"

Lily swallowed hard. "You were right all along. You were both right and I'm so very sorry." Tears began sliding down her cheeks. "I hurt you both so much for him, and J-James was just _using_ me so his parents wouldn't know he-- he's queer." Lily was trying hard to keep control of herself, but once she'd begun to cry it was difficult.

Sev's dark eyes filled with compassion as he said softly, "Oh Lily."

"I'm so, so sorry, Sevvie. I know I-I've been awful to you," Lily said, her voice breaking as she choked on the lump in her throat. "I don't have anyone else to go to."

Sev held out his arms towards her and she began to sob in earnest, moving into his embrace. He wrapped both arms around her and held her close, rubbing her back as he whispered into her hair, "Shh sweetheart, I've got you now. Just let it all out."

Lucius put a hand on Sev's shoulder, guiding them both further into the room as he closed their door with the other hand. He was already trying to decide what he was going to do to Black for making such a wreck of Lily. James was an unthinking idiot, true, but Luc was pretty sure he wouldn't have torn Lily apart on purpose. James didn't have a mean bone in his body, but Black was quite the opposite and Lucius was sure that he had to be responsible.

Black had never liked Lily hanging around his pet and he'd never really tried very hard to hide it, so Luc wasn't at all surprised he had managed to break them up. Luc had known Sirius rather well before they began Hogwarts and knew it was just the sort of thing Sirius would do. He still couldn't quite believe the boy had been sorted into Gryffindor, if for no other reason than the fact Sirius had always been prone to mean-spirited pranks that usually involved some unsuspecting Muggle. Black was from a long line of possessive, manipulative bastards just like him, and Lucius still wondered occasionally if the Sorting Hat might not be going senile.

Lucius watched as Sev guided Lily over to the rumpled bed and then pulled away from her to sit down with his back against the headboard. Luc's eyebrows rose at the way Lily climbed into Sev's lap without any urging and hid her face against his neck as though she had done so before, still crying while Sev held her close. Sev's lips pressed against her hair as his eyes closed and he held her, murmuring too softly for Lucius to hear as he watched Sev stroke Lily's fiery red hair.

Lucius watched them for what seemed like forever before he walked around the bed and climbed up to sit with them. He wrapped one arm around Sev's shoulders and rested the other hand on the small of Lily's back, murmuring into her ear, "He was never worth your time, Muddy. You're better off without him."

Sev opened his eyes to look at Lucius, and the pain and sympathy in Luc's eyes surprised him. Lucius saw Sev watching him and then suddenly the pain was gone from his pale blue eyes, causing Sev to think that maybe it hadn't really been there to begin with. Luc liked Lily because of her spunk, Sev knew that even though Lucius tried to deny it because of her bloodlines, but Lucius didn't really care about anyone other than Sev. It _had_ to have been his imagination that Luc was upset to see Lily so unhappy. Nothing upset Lucius; he could brush off the sorts of things that would make anyone else dissolve into tears and make witty, scathing remarks while he was doing it.

Lily turned her head to look at Lucius, tears still running down her cheeks and choking her voice as she looked into his familiar pale blue eyes. "You were right Luc, I should have stuck with you and Sev."

Luc gave her a rakish little grin, trying to cheer her up as he teased, "I'm _always_ right, Muddy, you should know that by now." Lily's lips curved slightly and Lucius moved his hand from the small of her back to tap the tip of her nose with one fingertip as he added, "From now on use that wonderful mind of yours and stick with people you can _trust,_ Muddy. I may be a right bastard, but I hope you know I won't lie to you about it."

Lily nodded, sniffling a bit as she smiled at him, her eyes still shining with tears. "You're an arse sometimes, but you're an honest arse."

Severus rubbed her back and murmured softly, "We've missed you, you know."

Lily lifted her head to look at Sev, smiling a little wider. "Did you really?"

"Every single day," Sev replied, his arms tightening around her. "You're my best friend, my _only_ friend other than Luc. Of course I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sev," Lily replied, her smile fading away again. "I found myself wanting to talk to you all the time and regretting that I couldn't."

"You can always come to me, Lily, no matter what." Sev took one hand from her back and reached to touch her bracelet as he smiled at her. "I meant that. _Amicus usque ad aras_."

Lily smiled at him a moment and then kissed his cheek, making him blush as she looked at Lucius again. "What about you, Peacock? Did you miss me too?"

Luc grinned. "Of course! I can call anyone names, but I've always loved a good battle of wits. You're the only one in the school with a _chance_ of besting me."

"Hey!" Sev protested as he lifted the hand that had been on Lily's bracelet to swat Luc's bare thigh, trying not to laugh. "I'm as smart as you are, if not quite a bit smarter!"

Lucius smirked at Sev, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Maybe so, but you won't put up much of a fight, and you _always_ let me win. Muddy quite likes kicking my arse."

Lily giggled at the look on Sev's face, laying her head on his shoulder again. "Sevvie lets you win because he loves you. I kick your arse because I can."

Sev and Lily both laughed at the surprised look on Luc's face.

Lucius snorted and gave Lily an obviously faked dirty look. "You're a _cheeky_ little minx."

Sev smirked. "It took you _six years_ to figure that out, Luc? I would have thought that the fact her first words to you were to call you an arse _might_ have tipped you off a bit sooner."

Luc stuck his tongue out at Sev, sending the other two off into a fresh paroxysm of laughter.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 _The sun is white with envy,_  
_Confusion on the ground,_  
_Breathing soft and holy,_  
_Temptation's only sound._

 

Lily was curled up comfortably against Luc's side, her head resting against his chest. She listened to his heartbeat while she toyed with Sev's hair, smiling and only half listening to the low rumble of them talking as she enjoyed the late afternoon sunshine.

It was the last Sunday before Easter break and the weather was absolutely beautiful. A light breeze that wasn't quite enough to make it chilly was blowing up off the lake towards where they were under one of the trees on the green. Half the school was scattered about on the uneven, rocky lawn and the three of them drew quite a lot of stares from the other students. Some envied them, but most were either scandalized by their relationship or angry that Australian termites had been set loose in the broom shed. Somehow, the termites had ruined only the Gryffindor brooms.

Sev and Luc were ignoring everyone except for Lily, discussing whether or not to go to a gig during their upcoming week off as if there weren't another soul within miles of them. The Seekers were playing at a club in London during Easter break, and as soon as Sev had found out he'd begun trying to persuade Lucius to go even though it wasn't the sort of crowd Luc normally would have been caught dead in. Luc wouldn't say one way or the other if he wanted to go, so Sev had been bugging him about it for days, not quite begging Lucius to find them tickets even though it was obvious he wanted to.

Lily wasn't at all worried that they might miss the show. Lucius loved to spoil Sev and had received three tickets to the show that morning by owl post while Sev was still reading the Daily Prophet. Lily had caught him with them but Luc had winked at her and tucked them away, changing the subject before she could mention them. She had realized after a moment that Luc wanted to surprise Sev, so she went along with it.

Lily smiled a little wider, letting her fingers roam from Sev's hair to his ear to toy with his earring as she thought about the last month and how her life had changed since she broke up with James. While she dated James, she had been tolerated by some of James' friends, but the only one of them that had ever _really_ accepted her was Remus. She had felt unwelcome almost everywhere in the school, especially among the Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

Now that she was close to Lucius and Sev again, though -- and it still made her giggle when she overheard someone refer to her as Luc's exclusive personal property -- every Slytherin in the school was suddenly watching out for her. Lucius had let it be known that anyone who upset her or allowed anyone else to bother her would find themselves on the receiving end of his wrath. Sev and Lucius ran Slytherin House, which was intimidating enough for most, but Lucius was also the sole heir to the Malfoy fortune and no one who might need Luc's favor in the future wanted Lily unhappy with them. Even the more studious Ravenclaws who had always ignored her were suddenly friendly, doing their best not to annoy her because they didn't want the Slytherins after them.

The few Gryffindors who had tolerated her had all turned on her for dumping James of course, except for Remus. Remus would only approach her if they happened to wind up alone. He didn't want his friends to see him talking to her because he was afraid of how they would react, and Lily hadn't made any attempt to make time to meet with him since the first week after the breakup. The way he was acting reminded her too much of how she herself had turned her back on Sev and Lucius for James. She knew why Remus wouldn't go against them and didn't blame him much, really, but she wished he wouldn't kiss up to James and Sirius quite so blatantly. Remus was one of the few people in her year that Lily had always liked, but she found herself liking him less and less as she realized he had probably known what was going on all along.

Professor Flitwick still thought Lily could do no wrong, but several of the other professors had made it obvious they didn't approve of the company she was keeping now. McGonagall in particular had stopped doting on Lily even though she was still the top of her year. Lily wasn't getting any points awarded to her House in that class anymore, but she didn't care what anyone thought of her breaking up with the Gryffindor golden boy to take up with not one but _two_ Slytherins. The Ravenclaws were finally sharing Transfiguration with the Slytherins again and McGonagall had recently begun awarding more points to the Slytherins in class, seemingly to spite Lily, which she, Sev and Lucius thought was a complete riot. Lily was technically a Ravenclaw but she wasn't _part_ of Ravenclaw, and she still thought that the Sorting Hat had made a mistake when it said she didn't have what it took to be a Slytherin.

Lily glanced up as she heard someone mutter about disgusting displays and gave the Gryffindor seventh year girls that were staring at them a superior little smirk. The girls stuck their noses in the air and walked off looking as though someone had insulted them. Lily looked back down at Sev, grinning when he winked at her. She started to run the fingers of her right hand through his hair again, the sun glinting brightly off her bracelet as he asked about what she was going to do as her Potions class project.

Lucius idly toyed with the edge of Lily's robe as he watched them talk, smiling softly. He though that it was quite funny that everyone assumed Lily was sleeping with him _and_ Sev, since she wasn't really sleeping with either of them and Sev didn't even want her like that. Lucius teased Sev mercilessly about how much of a fairy he was sometimes but he secretly quite liked the fact that even Lily wasn't enough to make Sev want a girl. If any girl could ever break through Sev's queer, Lucius was sure that it would have to be Lily. He knew just exactly how much Lily meant to Sev, and how happy Sev was to have his best friend back.

If asked, Lucius might even have admitted that he liked having her around again, too. Lily was much better company than any of the girls he had dated off and on the last two years and quite useful, too. She could usually be trusted to know any bit of information he might need that Sev didn't already know. Lily had begun Hogwarts behind her yearmates because she was a Muggleborn, but she had made up for lost time rather quickly and was now one of the brightest, most knowledgeable students in the school. She was tops in their grade in Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Charms and Herbology, and she was second only to Sev in Potions, with both of them keeping near-perfect grades in Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

It was already pretty much a given that Lily would be Head Girl next year, and everyone expected her to get the highest marks on their N.E.W.T.s as well, even though Sev would likely beat her in Potions and possibly Defense. Lucius was in the top twenty in their year but only barely so even though he knew the material and should have been right up in the top five with Lily and Sev. He made superb test grades as a rule and had earned quite a few O.W.L.s. He expected to have Exemplary N.E.W.T.s scores as well, but the day-to-day classwork bored him and he seldom bothered with homework.

Lucius didn't just like Lily for her mind, though. He also thought Lily was quite beautiful with her vivid green eyes and deep red hair, and he made no secret of the fact he wanted her. He had kissed her several times and had even tried coaxing her into bed with them, but he wasn't willing to promise that he would be faithful to her and Sev quite yet so Lily had refused. Sev was proud of her for that and had told her so not very long ago. He had even told her that he didn't think it would be long before Luc made the promise she was hoping for, acting like he didn't notice Lucius was right there listening. Lucius ignored other blokes for the most part and had since not long after he had claimed Sev as his, and Sev knew that Luc had recently stopped seeing the girls he'd had a thing going on with. Sev had decided it was because Luc was close to giving Lily his word, and said as much. He was sure that Lucius had already given Lily his heart, whether Luc admitted it to himself yet or not.

Lucius didn't want to admit it to either of them, but Sev was right. He'd tried over and over to talk himself out of whatever it was he felt for Lily, but he just didn't want other girls as much anymore. Whenever a girl made Luc an offer she thought he couldn't refuse, he had begun comparing them to Lily. The other girl inevitably came up short, either not as pretty or not as smart, two things that Lucius thought were nearly as important as the girl being a capable witch.

Luc had found himself thinking that Lily would make a wonderful wife a dozen times in the last month, and every time it had scared him a bit. His father would kill him for having a Mudblood for a _friend_ , much less as a wife, though Lily was perfect for him other than her bloodlines. Lucius was very tempted to let something really serious develop with her despite what his father might do. She adored Sev and wanted him happy so she would never give Lucius problems about his deep love for Sev, and she was everything Lucius wanted in a lover and wife. She was beautiful, smart, funny, sarcastic, completely unafraid of him or anyone else, and he thought she would be a fitting mother for his heir.

Lucius laughed softly at the folly of that thought when Lily would barely let him kiss her yet. Lily and Sev both looked at him questioningly just as his stomach rumbled loudly. He grinned at them as he asked, "Why don't we go inside? The elves are sure to have the tables set by now."

Lily giggled as Sev grinned, rolling to his side and lifting one hand to poke Luc in the belly as he looked up at him. "Someone's thinking with his gut again."

Lucius smirked and reached to tug gently at Sev's hair. "I have to get hungry for both of us or you'd fade away into nothing."

"He's got a point, Sevvie," Lily said, giggling again when Sev stuck his tongue out at her. It was one of the few completely undignified behaviors Sev indulged in, one that she knew Sev had picked up from her and then passed on to Lucius. "And it _is_ almost time for dinner."

Sev snorted and sat up, then stood with easy grace and offered Lily his hand. "I still don't see why you don't eat with us. Professor Flitwick would let you, if you simply asked him. He dotes on you as though you were his favorite granddaughter."

Lily took the offered hand and stood, straightening her skirt and school robe as Sev pulled Luc to his feet as well. "He probably would, Sevvie, but I'm not so sure the other professors would like it, or that Dumbledore would even allow it. I'll ask though, if you really want me to. It's not especially pleasant to eat with the Ravenclaws, even though they aren't mean to me anymore."

Lucius pulled his wand to shrink the blanket they'd been sitting on down to the size of a handkerchief, then picked it up and shook it out. "They'd best not be, if they know what's good for them," he muttered.

Sev slid an arm around Lily's shoulders, smiling warmly at her and pretending he hadn't heard Luc. "Do, please. I'd like to be able to talk to you at meals."

"Because I'm terrible company," Lucius added, giving them both an amused look. He tucked the blanket into his pocket and then put one hand on the small of Lily's back, urging her towards the castle.

"You are not," Sev protested as they began to head for the Great Hall. "I'd just like to be able to talk to you _both_ at meals, and for Lily to be able to sit where she likes instead of being stuck with those Ravenclaw ... _geeks_."

Lucius laughed at that as Lily giggled and said, "Sevvie-love, I _am_ a Ravenclaw geek."

"You know what I meant, Lily," Sev replied, giving her an amused look.

Luc grinned and bumped against Lily's shoulder, making her look at him. "Go and ask him when we get in there Muddy, the worst the little blighter can do is say no."

Lily giggled again and gave Lucius a shove. "Professor Flitwick isn't a 'little blighter', Luc! He's nice!"

"Eh, ask him anyway," Lucius replied, still grinning. "Worst he can do is say no, Muddy, and then Sev wouldn't bug you to ask him anymore."

"Don't you have _any_ self-respect?" a familiar voice asked then, making the three of them look up to see Sirius, Remus, James and Peter lounging against the lower end of the main stairs.

Sirius sneered and answered himself, "Oh, wait, never mind. You're a Mudblood whoring yourself out to the Slytherins, of _course_ you don't."

Sev and Luc both pulled their wands, glaring at Sirius, but before they could do anything McGonagall's familiar voice spoke up coldly. "Put away your wands Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape. I will handle this." They all looked towards the sound of her voice to see her coming quickly down the stairway, looking thunderous. "I am beginning to wonder if all of those arguments with Mr. Snape that you boys blamed on him were not your doing to begin with, Mr. Black, despite his reputation. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor for your _gross_ lack of decorum, and a week's detention!"

"But she _is_ a lightskirt!" Sirius protested angrily as McGonagall swept past them and moved to stand at the foot of the stairs.

" _Two_ weeks detention, with Mr. Filch!" McGonagall replied, her voice edging away from cold towards truly angry. "Would you care to go for _three,_ Mr. Black?"

Sirius glared and replied stiffly, "No ma'am."

"I am glad to see you have _some_ shred of intelligence left, Mr. Black," McGonagall said coldly, giving him an annoyed look before she turned towards Remus. "I would think that you would at least _attempt_ to control your friend, Mr. Lupin, since you _are_ a Prefect, but I suppose I expect too much of you as well. If you boys are not going to the Great Hall as yet, I would suggest the Gryffindor common room instead of lurking about on the stairways."

"Yes ma'am," Remus replied quietly, obviously ashamed as he ushered James and Peter up the stairs.

Sirius glared once more at Lily, Sev, and Lucius before he moved to follow his friends, muttering angrily to them.

McGonagall watched the Gryffindors until they were on the second flight of stairs and then turned to Luc, Sev and Lily, frowning slightly at them. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape, I believe you were on your way somewhere?" They both nodded and McGonagall said firmly, "Good. I would like to speak privately with Miss Evans for a moment."

"Yes ma'am," Lucius replied. He gave Lily a quick smile and murmured, "We'll wait for you inside." Sev reached for Lily's hand and gave it a squeeze, then walked quickly towards the Great Hall with Luc.

McGonagall successfully hid her surprise at the level of affection the two Slytherins showed for Lily, but only just barely. It had been almost two years since she had seen either of them act as though they truly cared about _anyone_ but each other, and she had certainly never expected to see them treat a Muggleborn so well. She gestured for Lily to follow her and led the way to a fairly private alcove just off the main hall before turning to Lily. "Miss Evans, I was under the impression you were dating Mr. Potter."

"I was, ma'am," Lily replied, "but I'm not anymore."

McGonagall waited expectantly for almost a minute, then asked pointedly, "And?"

"And he lied to me and cheated on me, ma'am, so I dumped him," Lily replied.

McGonagall just looked at Lily for a long moment. "Miss Evans, if you ended your association with one boy for being unfaithful and dishonest, why would you then begin to date _two_ Slytherin boys? Surely you know of Mr. Malfoy's reputation..." She trailed off delicately, unwilling to come right out and say that the boy had slept with half the school even though she was rather sure it was true.

"Lucius is _honest_ with me, Professor McGonagall," Lily replied with a frown, "which is more than I can say for _any_ of the Marauders. Severus and I are very close but we aren't dating. Sev doesn't like girls that way." McGonagall nodded, having suspected that for quite some time, and then Lily added, "The main reason I broke up with James is because he doesn't like girls either, and he lied to me about it."

"James Potter is a _poofter_?!" McGonagall asked incredulously.

"Yes ma'am," Lily replied, almost giggling at McGonagall's shock. "I saw him with another boy and they admitted as much. He dated me to keep his father's approval, not because he cared about me. I can forgive a lot of someone I care about, but telling me he loves only me and then going to his dorm to be with another bloke, especially one that hates me, is just too much."

McGonagall stared at Lily for several minutes, her eyes a bit wide. "It would devastate his father if that were to get out, Miss Evans. The Potters are an old family and _very_ well respected. I am quite sure James will be expected to wed, no matter what his preferences may be."

Lily's lips twisted into something that wasn't quite a smile. "Unlike the Marauders, ma'am, I don't spread rumors, even truthful ones. I only told you because you are his Head of House and I trust it won't go any further."

McGonagall nodded, then pursed her lips and watched Lily a long moment before she asked slowly, "And your ... friends?"

"Sev and Lucius are both _honorable,_ ma'am, unlike the Marauders have proven to be," Lily replied, frowning. "Just because they are Slytherins doesn't make them _bad_. You could just as easily say being a _Gryffindor_ makes Sirius Black a good person, and be just as wrong."

"You do not consider Mr. Black to be a good person?" McGonagall murmured, giving Lily a searching look.

"No ma'am, I don't, not even remotely."

"And would that be for personal reasons, or because you feel he is generally untrustworthy?" McGonagall asked.

"Both, ma'am. I've spent _much_ more time than I would like around him the last two terms. He is dishonest, manipulative, and has absolutely no honor or loyalty to anything except himself and possibly James. I can't count the times I've seen him mistreat other people simply because he can." Lily paused slightly and then asked, "May I go now? I wanted to speak with Professor Flitwick before he leaves the Great Hall."

"I suppose so, child." McGonagall glanced around before she added, "I have had misgivings about Mr. Black's influence on Mr. Potter for quite some time now. Mr. Potter comes from a fine family and used to be a very reliable young man, but of late I find that he seems to always be in trouble. His grades are falling and his classroom behavior is becoming increasingly disruptive, and Mr. Lupin is not making any attempt to stop it even though he was made a Prefect for just that reason. It was very surprising that Mr. Black was sorted into Gryffindor, and I hope you shall listen to me when I say to avoid him. His family is quite dangerous, and if what you say is correct then he is a very bad enemy to have."

Lily stared at McGonagall, surprised. "Can't you do anything about him, Professor?"

McGonagall sighed. "I wish that I could, child, but he very seldom gives me cause. He does not get caught in the act often, and I cannot punish him simply because of who he is. The best I can do at the moment is to tell you to try to stay away from him."

"I'm not afraid of him, ma'am," Lily replied with a quick smile. "I can handle anything Sirius might throw at me, and with the help of Sev or Luc I could take on all four of the Marauders. Besides, Sev has made sure I'm protected from most spells someone might attempt to use on me, so I'm perfectly safe from anything Sirius might try on his own."

McGonagall looked surprised. "How so, Miss Evans?"

"I'd rather not say ma'am, it's private," Lily replied calmly, then asked again, "May I go now?"

McGonagall pursed her lips and gave Lily a searching stare for a long moment before she sighed. "Yes, I suppose."

"Thank you, ma'am." Lily turned away and started quickly towards the Great Hall again, chewing on her lower lip as she made a mental note to ask Sev and Luc about the Potters and Blacks. McGonagall obviously knew something about their families that Lily didn't, and she hated being in the dark. Any Wizarding child would have known the names of the prominent families and who the most notorious members were even if they knew little else, but Lily had to either go by the student hierarchy or ask, which was simply annoying.

Sometimes being a Muggleborn truly got on her nerves, and this was one of those times.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 _A demon's day in madness kissed,_   
_I swear I never had it like this._   
_Forbidden, yet I cannot resist._

 

Petunia had been prancing around the house the entire two weeks that Lily had been home, constantly bragging about the ring on her finger. She was engaged to some hulk of a man Lily thought was simply disgusting, and every time Lily told her to carry herself off their mother got mad and told Lily she should hope she found such a nice boy.

Lily could think of no curse her mother might be able to call down on her worse than wishing she'd marry someone like Vernon Dursley. She had said so at breakfast just that morning and earned herself a week of being grounded from _everything_ except owl post. She had already been confined to the house because she told Petunia to take her ring and stuff it, and now she wasn't even allowed to have her wand. Uncle Zach had gotten their fireplace connected to the Floo system for the summer, but her mother had taken away her Floo powder when she grounded Lily. She had no choice but to do as she'd been told, even though she would be seventeen in a few months.

Sev and Luc had invited her to stay at Malfoy Manor any time she liked over the summer, but they hadn't been able to make sure she would be welcome until Uncle Zach took a hand. Augustus Malfoy hated Muggleborns with a passion, but he had seen a photo of Lily on her Uncle Zach's desk a week ago and asked about her. Zacharias Thornton was an important man in the Department of Mysteries these days, and he had assured Augustus that she was Zacharias' favorite niece and top of her class at Hogwarts. He had added that he thought Lily and Lucius were friends, and Augustus had immediately declared that Lily was quite welcome at Malfoy Manor any time she liked. She would have her own rooms, should she decide to stay over, and free run of the property with a house elf to chaperone her virtue.

Uncle Zach passed on Augustus' reassurances to Lily's parents over dinner last Sunday. Lily's mother was all a-twitter over what Zacharias described as one of the most respected pureblood families inviting Lily for the summer until she asked which of the Malfoy girls Lily would be visiting. When she had found out that the only youngsters in the house were two boys Lily's age and that Augustus' favorite house elf Nobbly was the closest thing to a lady that lived at the Manor, she had put her foot down with vigor and determination. She thought it was scandalous that 'a house full of men' would invite her younger daughter to spend the summer and wouldn't hear of it even though Zacharias insisted that Nobbly would be certain that nothing untoward happened.

Lily's father had stepped in then to say he was sure Lily would conduct herself like a respectable young lady should. Her mother had replied by pointing at Lily -- who just happened to be in her usual jeans and a favorite old tie-dyed peasant blouse that was really a bit too small and showed more cleavage than her mother liked -- asking if ladies dressed like that.

It had gone downhill from there with Lily's mother calling to mind every single thing Lily had ever done that wasn't ladylike and all of Lily's many shortcomings as a daughter. Petunia had piped up after a few minutes to point out that Lily had come home from the concert she went to during Easter break with 'those awful boys' smelling like weed and alcohol, and Lily's hopes of a happy summer had faded away, right along with her freedom.

So, there Lily was, curled up on the window seat in her room on a Tuesday afternoon. The barely-discernible sounds of the Beatles' _White Album_ playing on her father's stereo were floating in through the open door to her room as she waited for the phone to ring, wishing she could be with Sev and Lucius all summer instead of stuck at home. She hadn't had a chance to go to Diagon Alley before she got into trouble and she wasn't allowed to go out even to the local Muggle library, so she had nothing to do and nothing read except her own books, which she'd already read.

Lily would have given _anything_ right at that moment for her wand and a handful of Floo powder, and not cared that she angered her mother by leaving when she was grounded. Once she had her wand she could shrink her trunk to slip it in her pocket, and she knew she would be quite welcome at Malfoy Manor for the foreseeable future. If her mother wanted to kick her out it wouldn't really bother her that much. At least she would be away from Petty and her gloating, and she could still visit her father at his office anytime she liked.

"Lily, might I have a word with you?"

Lily blinked and looked away from the window to smile at her Uncle Zacharias. He wasn't really her uncle at all, but she had always called him that. His brother was her father's law partner, and the three men had been friends since they were children. "Of course, Uncle. What did you need?"

Zacharias closed her door behind him and muttered a privacy charm as he moved to sit on the window seat with her, looking rather serious. "Is it true that you're dating the youngest Snape and Malfoy boys, not just friends with them?"

Lily's eyes widened. "Who told you that?"

"A dear friend's son told her about it, and she came to me this morning because she was worried they might be making sport of you." He bit his lip, looking at her a moment before he added, "I must confess I had the very same fear as soon as she told me. The Malfoy and Snape families are notorious for their dislike of Muggleborns. I had thought they were merely your friends. I can't really imagine either heir seriously dating one, even a girl as simply splendid as you are."

Lily smiled and reached out to pat his hand. "Don't worry, Uncle. Sev and Luc would never hurt me. I'm not dating Sev, and Lucius and I are just friends too, even though we'd both like to be more." She smiled tolerantly and added, "I think Lucius is having a hard time convincing himself to settle down."

"What happened with you and the Potter boy?" Zacharias asked then, still worried. "I thought _he_ was quite a nice young man, and you seemed to be so in love with him during the Christmas hols."

Lily sighed and looked down at her lap. "I _was_ Uncle Zach, but I found out he's not someone I could ever trust."

"Why not?" Zacharias asked as Lily looked up again, tilting his head slightly to one side and making her think of an inquisitive puppy. "The Potters are a very good family, child, well known for standing on the side of the Light. I can hardly imagine one of them being untrustworthy."

Lily bit her lip, thinking, then blurted, "Will you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Uncle Edward or my parents?"

"You have my word that I'll not tell a soul child, Wizard's honor," Zacharias replied immediately.

Lily nodded and then said quietly, "James is involved with his best friend Sirius Black, who is not at all what I'd consider a good person. James has been sleeping with him all along, and I never knew until I walked in on them one afternoon."

"Oh child, I'm so sorry," Zacharias said softly, obviously upset. "That can't have been pleasant for you."

"It's okay, Uncle, really," Lily was quick to reassure him. "I was upset at the time, but it didn't take me long at all to realize I had made some decisions I regretted just to please James." Zacharias was obviously surprised and worried by that, so she explained, "I was changing to fit in with what he wanted me to be and the people he wanted me to be friends with, but after we broke up I realized I didn't want to be with someone who wants me to change. I'm _glad_ to be free of him, and I was able to correct the worst things I did for him right after we broke up. I got my best friend back, and now I'm happy with myself again and I have people I can count on. I didn't have that when I was with James; all I had were _his_ friends who only said they liked me to make him happy."

Zacharias just looked at Lily for a long moment before he asked softly, "What about the Malfoy boy and his shadow, what did you call him, Sev? How do they treat you?"

Lily was completely unaware of the soft, happy smile that slowly spread across her face as she thought about Sev and Luc, trying to decide how best to describe them. "Sev is the best friend I've ever had," she said after a moment. "He loves me just as I am and is always, _always_ there for me when I need him, even after the way I hurt him when James didn't want me to talk to him anymore. Sev taught me my first spell, and he's the reason I've done so well in school. He tutored me my first two terms until I was so far ahead of everyone else that staying ahead has been almost easy." Lily paused then, looking back down at her hands with a smile and thinking about how much she loved Sev. "He's everything I've ever wanted in a bloke, really."

Zacharias, remembering that Lily said she would never be dating Sev even though she showed every sign of being in love with him, was understandably confused. "And the Malfoy boy?"

Lily laughed, her green eyes sparkling as she looked up again. "His name is Lucius uncle, but he's no boy. Lucius is smart and funny and sarcastic, simply beautiful and so _very_ charming, and he knows it entirely too well. He _can_ be sweet, but only when he's not trying to be the hard-arsed bastard his father raised him to be." Zacharias laughed, surprised again, and Lily grinned. "Luc is an amazing, beautiful man who doesn't often let himself relax in public because his father has drummed it into him since he could walk that he's supposed to be something he isn't, really. Sev and I are the only two people Luc will completely relax with, and I love that he trusts me so much." Lily's grin softened into the same happy smile she'd started with as she went on, "Lucius loves Sev more than anyone or anything in the world, but Sev is sure that Luc loves me almost as much. I hope he's right. I think I could spend my life with them and be happy."

"Both of them?" Zacharias asked.

Lily nodded, her expression suddenly serious again. "But you can't ever tell _anyone,_ Uncle. Luc's father would _kill_ him if he found out about them, and Sev wouldn't survive long without Luc. Sev has been hopelessly in love with him since long before he knew what his feelings meant, I think, and Luc has loved him almost as long. I've never met any two people as perfect for each other as they are, and Sev hasn't got anyone else except me."

"I won't tell a soul child, I promise you," Zacharias replied. "How long have you known they were in a relationship?"

Lily laughed softly. "I knew Sev was gone on Luc within a week of meeting them, but they've been together since the end of second year. I think I was the first person to realize that Sev had a love bite on his neck instead of just another bruise. I teased him about it for _days_."

"Second year?" Zacharias asked incredulously, his eyes widening. "Isn't that a bit young? Or have things changed _that_ much since I was in school?"

"No, it _is_ pretty young," Lily replied softly, looking down at her hands as her expression grew serious again. She didn't like thinking about Luc's first and second years at Hogwarts, or how oblivious she had been to what was going on then. He had been abused badly by the older Slytherin boys, but Luc had never complained about it. He just learned how to make it stop, not only for his own sake but also for the sake of all the other little Slytherin boys who were abused by their older dorm mates. "Lucius has gone through a lot of things younger than he should have. All of the Slytherins did, really."

Zacharias was quiet a few moments, thinking about whether or not he really wanted to know more. Eventually he decided that it was none of his business and changed the subject. "How do their friends treat you?"

Lily looked up again, rather grateful for the change of subject. "The Slytherins treat me like I'm one of them, it's really nice. I've never really gotten close to most of the other Ravenclaws, so it's been lovely to finally be accepted by a House and to be able to just hang out with them and have fun. I've made some really good friends over the last few months, especially Barty Crouch, Dorry Meadowes, and Fab and Gid Prewett. Barty's in Slytherin, going to be a sixth year next term, and Dorry and the twins just graduated." She giggled suddenly then and added, "Fab says Sev and I have done wonders for Luc's temperament, and that you'd never know he's a Malfoy if he didn't tell you. Lucius always tells him to stop with the compliments already and go suck up to someone who doesn't already think Fab's one of the best wizards to leave Hogwarts in years."

Zacharias smiled. "Lucius doesn't act like his father?"

"Oh no, Sev says they're nothing alike," Lily replied quickly, smiling. "Lucius _used_ to be more like him--" She broke off with a giggle and then said, "He called me a Mudblood so many times our first year that he nicknamed me Muddy, so I started calling him Peacock because he used to always have his nose in the air, strutting around." Zacharias laughed at that and she grinned at him as she went on. "He's really much better about the whole Muggleborn thing now. He'll still occasionally call someone a Mudblood, but he doesn't really mean it like he used to. He's even grown to love Muggle music and has a record collection that makes daddy's look tiny."

Zacharias smiled back for a few moments and then said, "They sound like nice boys. Would you like a bit of advice on how to get to see them this summer?"

"Yes, please," Lily replied, nodding.

"Invite them over here," Zacharias replied, grinning. "If Lucius is half as handsome and charming as you say, he'll have your mother convinced he walks on water within half an hour. Even if he doesn't get through to Jeanette, your father is _sure_ to like him." Zacharias leaned closer, smirking as he added, "Especially since he has that _frightful_ Vernon chap to compare him to. _Any_ Malfoy has to compare favorably to _him_."

Lily giggled. "He _is_ perfectly dreadful, isn't he? Where _did_ she find him?"

"As I understood it," Zacharias replied with a smile as he stood, "Petunia met him at a wedding. Something about her best friend's sister having to marry a shoe salesman with a positively _scandalous_ reputation..." Lily giggled and he winked at her as he started towards the door. "If you'd like me to take your friends a message, I would be glad to."

"Thank you for offering, Uncle, but I already sent Soot with a note for Sev, asking him to find a telephone and call me. When he does, I'll ask them over." Lily paused as Zacharias opened the door to her room again, then she said, "You _could_ do me a favor though, if you would."

Zacharias turned to look at her, smiling. "Anything child, you have but to ask."

"Could you _please_ pop over to Diagon Alley and get me something to read?" Lily's tone was amused but pleading. "If Sev and Luc can't charm my way out of here for me, I'll be _dreadfully_ bored."

Zacharias laughed, nodding. "Make a list of whatever you'd like and I'll see if I can't get it for you."

"Thank you, Uncle!" Lily beamed at him and he chuckled.

"You are quite welcome, child. I must be off now, but I've been instructed to come 'round for dinner so you can give me your list then."

Zacharias left quickly and Lily smiled as she turned back towards the window, curling up in her seat. Waiting for the phone in the study to ring didn't seem quite so terrible now, but she did hope the boys wouldn't have a hard time finding a phone.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Lily watched Sev and Lucius walk through the front gate over an hour later, giggling at the curious way Lucius was looking around at everything until he spotted her father's car.

All thought of the odd Muggle houses around them obviously left Luc's mind then and he began to move around the vehicle, grinning delightedly as he inspected it from every angle. Lucius was obviously fascinated, and Sev looked rather amused and patient as he watched Luc walk around the car, poking and prodding at it. When he finally let Sev drag him away, Lily jumped up to run down the stairs and then down the hall towards the front door, wondering how her mother would react to them.

"Lilith Evans, where _do_ you think you're going?" Mrs. Evans called sharply as Lily breezed past the living room door. She jumped to her feet to follow her, leaving Petunia and Vernon -- both of whom looked very disapproving -- alone. "You're _grounded_ and not--"

The doorbell rang then and interrupted Mrs. Evans just as Lily looked over her shoulder and said to her mother, "I'm just answering the _door,_ Mum, _honestly_!"

"I don't recall you asking if you could have company, young lady!" Mrs. Evans said sharply, following Lily to the door.

"I told her she could," Lily's father called from his study further down the hall, sounding annoyed. "You've already taken away every _other_ privilege the girl has, Jeanette, at least you could let her talk to her friends!"

"You could have asked my opinion!" Mrs. Evans called back to her husband with a frown.

Lily opened the door, beaming at Luc and Sev. "Come on in," she said quickly.

Sev and Luc walked inside, grinning until they noticed Mrs. Evans' rather critical expression.

Mrs. Evans pursed her lips in disapproval as she looked the boys over, the foyer completely silent but for the music still coming from the study. They both had disgustingly long hair and were dressed very differently than Vernon's sensible tweed suit. She didn't approve at all, even though she had to admit to herself that they were a rather striking pair. Separately either of them would have attracted attention, but together the contrast made each of them seem even more unique.

Sev's hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail that made him look younger and emphasized his silver earring, and he was wearing faded black jeans and a black t-shirt that Lucius had purchased for him at a Muggle rock concert. Luc was dressed in a pair of nice black slacks with a simple white button-down shirt that was subtly tailored to make his already broad shoulders look even more impressive, and his shoulder-length pale blond hair fell in soft waves that framed his face perfectly and made him look as though he'd walked off the front of a romance novel. Sev's plain clothes, dark hair, and pale skin were the perfect foil for Luc's tanned golden good looks and neatly turned out appearance.

When the silence had dragged on for several moments, Lily decided that introductions were in order. She knew that nobody else would make them, so she decided that she would have a go. "Mum, this is my best friend, Severus Snape."

Sev stepped forward with a smile and offered Mrs. Evans his hand, inclining his head politely to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Mrs. Evans nodded and clasped his hand for a split-second, her disapproval fading a bit at his cultured, courteous tone even though she didn't return Sev's smile. "Severus."

Sev moved over to stand next to Lily, giving her a questioning look as Lily shrugged slightly.

Lucius stepped forward to take Mrs. Evans' hand as he said quickly, "Lucius Malfoy, ma'am." Mrs. Evans frowned as Lucius bent to kiss her knuckles before he straightened and gave her a charming smile, his blue eyes twinkling with good humor as he relinquished her hand. "It is a great pleasure to finally meet you, ma'am. Your photograph does not do you justice."

"Malfoy... Your father is the one who invited my daughter to spend the summer, isn't he?" Mrs. Evans folded her arms across her rather flat, narrow chest and scowled at Luc. "As if I would allow her to stay _anywhere_ overnight without a fitting chaperone."

Lucius was genuinely surprised by her attitude, but he tried to recover the situation. "On the contrary, ma'am, she would have the _best_ of chaperones. House elves are more vigilant than any human can be. Their special magic allows them to always know what someone that they wish to watch is doing, whether they can actually see them or not. Our head house-elf, Nobbly, has rather antiquated ideas of propriety. I can assure you that your daughter would be as safe as if she were here under your own watchful eye."

Mrs. Evans looked completely unconvinced. "I don't trust magic."

Lily's father, Harold Evans, stepped out of his study and walked down the hallway to join them, smiling and looking very pleased. "Hello boys, welcome to our home." He had witnessed his daughter's phone conversation with the one she called Sev, and he was already sure that he would like the boys. Lily seemed to care about them quite a lot, and he trusted her judgment.

Mrs. Evans snorted and turned away, walking back into the living room. "There are sodas in the cupboard, and cookies in the breadbox. If you go up to your room, you're not to close the door."

"Yes, Mum," Lily replied quickly, but Mrs. Evans didn't seem to hear her as she continued into the living room.

"Lily, why don't you bring your guests into the study?" Mr. Evans said then, smiling at Lily.

"That would be _wonderful,_ Daddy, thank you," Lily replied, giving him a grateful smile. She grabbed Sev's hand and started along the hall with Luc following them, looking bemused.

Mr. Evans walked back into the study, turning the record player down before he went back to his favorite chair near the fireplace and sat down. He watched with a smile as Lily gestured for Sev and Lucius to sit down, amused by how happy Lily looked even though the boys had barely said hello to her. Sev sat down on the rather small couch that was situated to face the fireplace and Luc took the chair opposite Mr. Evans, then Mr. Evans asked, "So boys, to what do we owe the pleasure of meeting you both finally?"

Lily closed the door to the study and moved to sit on the couch with Sev. She didn't even think about it as she lifted her bare feet to tuck them underneath her and leaned against Sev's shoulder, grinning at him and taking Sev's hand in hers. Sev returned the smile and gave her hand a squeeze, then they both turned to look at Lucius expectantly.

"We missed your charming daughter, sir," Luc replied, smiling at Lily before he looked back at Mr. Evans. "Two weeks was quite as long as we could stand to go without seeing her lovely face. She's a rather remarkable girl, sir, as I'm sure you know."

"She's missed you both as well; she's said so a hundred times if she's said it once." Mr. Evans chuckled, looking at Lily and taking in the way she was curled up next to Sev. "You would be Mr. Malfoy, correct?"

"No sir," Sev replied with a quick smile, "My name is Severus Snape. My friends call me Sev."

"Ah," Mr. Evans replied, his eyebrows going up a bit as he nodded. "Her best friend." Sev nodded, smiling at Lily as she gave his hand another squeeze. Mr. Evans watched them a moment before he looked towards Lucius, smiling even though his eyes had a searching look to them. "Then _you_ would be young Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes sir," Lucius replied, returning the smile. "Please, call me Lucius though, or Luc. I'm much too young to be called mister anything."

Mr. Evans chuckled, nodding. "Of course, Lucius." He reached for the mug of coffee he had left on the end table next to his chair, taking a sip before he looked back at Lucius and asked firmly, "What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

" _Daddy_!" Lily exclaimed, sitting up straight suddenly as her cheeks flushed. "You can't ask him that!"

"Whyever not?" Lucius asked with a soft laugh before Mr. Evans could say anything.

Lily looked at Luc, surprised. "You don't mind him asking?"

"Of course not," Luc replied calmly, smiling. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Lily settled back next to Sev again, still obviously surprised. "Oh."

Sev gave her hand a squeeze, drawing her attention to him. "We knew there would be questions, Lily. We don't mind answering anything your father wishes to ask of us."

Lily bit her lip and nodded, still looking unsure. "If you say so, Sevvie."

"I do," Sev replied, smiling at her before he looked expectantly at Luc, drawing Lily and Mr. Evans' attention back to him as well.

Luc gave Lily a quick reassuring smile, then met Mr. Evans' gaze. "I love your daughter, sir. I intend to marry her someday, if she'll have me." Lily's grip on Sev's hand tightened as she gasped in shock, her green eyes going wide. Luc turned his head to meet her gaze, his smile softening into one Lily normally only saw when the three of them were alone. "She's become very important to me, sir, and I can't imagine living without her anymore."

Lily stared into Luc's pale blue eyes for several long moments as her expression of shock turned to one of happy surprise, and then she suddenly turned to look at Sev. "Did you know?" Sev grinned at her, his dark eyes sparkling as he nodded, and Lily swatted his chest with a laugh. "You _prat_ , you could have _told_ me!"

Sev laughed and then grabbed her free hand when she acted like she was going to swat him again, lacing their fingers together so she couldn't hit him. "He made me promise not to say anything or I would have, honestly. I know you've been hoping he would for quite a while now."

Mr. Evans spoke up suddenly, watching Luc's expression. "Why didn't you tell her privately?"

Lucius smiled at Mr. Evans. "I _would_ rather have told her when it was just the three of us, sir, I won't deny that, but you _did_ ask me. I could have made some polite deferral of course, and told you I had to talk to her first or something, but I know Lily doesn't hide anything from you, and I still would have to tell you eventually. I _do_ love her, and I would very much like for her to marry me after we graduate. She is one of my two closest friends, my equal in every way, and the only girl I have ever met that made me want to spend my life with her."

Mr. Evans looked at Luc for a long moment, searching his expression for something, and then he suddenly turned his attention to Lily. "Do you feel the same as Lucius does?"

Lily nodded, the happy expression still on her face making her eyes shine brightly. "Yes, Daddy, I love him quite a lot." She turned to look at Luc, smiling as she added softly, "I've been hoping that someday he would realize he loved me, but I didn't expect it so soon."

Lucius smiled at Lily and murmured softly, "I didn't expect it myself, Muddy, but for the last two weeks I've missed you more than I thought possible. I've driven even Sev to distraction talking about you."

"He has been exceptionally sappy," Sev agreed, smiling at Lily as she turned her head to look at him. "You would have been teasing him _mercilessly,_ Lily. He even wrote some positively _awful_ poetry."

Lily hid her face against Sev's shoulder and giggled as Luc protested, "It is _not_ awful!"

Sev laughed. "Luc, you wrote limericks about her _ankles_."

Luc gave Sev a dirty look as Lily giggled against Sev's shoulder, and it was several moments before Lily managed to regain control of herself enough to see Luc's unhappy expression. Lily stood up then and walked over to Lucius to sit in his lap, leaning close and toying with his hair as she spoke without really thinking about what her father's opinion of her actions would be. "It's okay, Peacock, you know we still love you."

Luc slipped his arms around her out of habit even as he gave her a decidedly pouty look. "You have perfectly lovely ankles."

Lily giggled softly and kissed his cheek. "You're so cute when you're pouting."

Lucius looked affronted. "I am not _cute_!"

Sev chuckled, drawing Lily's attention as he said, " _Puppies_ arecute, Lily, but everyone knows the Malfoy men are _beautiful_."

"Thank you, Sev," Luc said, giving Sev a bright smile as Lily giggled again.

"I get the strong impression that I'm missing something here," Mr. Evans said suddenly, making the three of them look at him in surprise. He was smiling but somehow managed to look serious as well. "Would you care to explain it to me, or shall I guess?"

Lily looked at her father a moment and then at Sev before she looked at Lucius, biting her lip as she looked into his eyes. Sev watched Lily and Lucius for a moment before he said quietly, "It is, as always, your choice, Luc."

Luc nodded, patting Lily's hip. "Go sit with Sevvie so I can get to my wand, love."

Lily kissed his cheek and stood, walking over to sit next to Sev and take his hand again. She trusted Lucius not to do anything she wouldn't approve of, not to her father anyway.

Lucius stood to pull his wand from a concealed pocket along his thigh and then sealed the door, putting up a silencing charm as Mr. Evans said, "I thought youngsters weren't allowed to use magic outside of school until after graduation."

"No sir, only until they are seventeen and have passed their Apparition exams," Sev replied. "We spent the first week after end of term getting our certification, so we are no longer bound by the restrictions on underage Wizardry."

Luc slipped his wand back into his pocket and sat back down in his seat as Lily sighed and said, "And I _so_ wanted to get mine, too. It would be very nice to be able to pop in and out anytime I liked."

Sev gave Lily's hand a squeeze, smiling. "Don't worry, we can get permission from Professor Flitwick to teach you after term starts. He'll be glad to make arrangements for you since you're Muggleborn."

Luc nodded and added, "Yes, there are several rooms at Hogwarts that have the spells in place just for that purpose, Lily."

"Very good," Mr. Evans said. "Now then, I do believe that you were going to explain what's going on to me?"

Lily nodded, looking at her father as she said quietly, "First you'll have to give me your word you'll never tell a soul until Luc says it's safe to do so, Daddy. Not even Mother, or Uncle Edward."

Mr. Evans' eyebrows went up. "What could be so important that you need not only silencing charms but my word as well?"

"Just-- Daddy, _please_ ," Lily said, "We'll tell you everything, if you promise."

Mr. Evans looked at her a moment, then sighed and nodded. "Alright. You have my word."

"Thank you, Daddy," Lily replied, smiling at him.

Mr. Evans smiled back and then his expression grew serious again. "Now why do I get the feeling there is more going on here?"

"Because there is," Luc replied, making everyone look at him. "I'm in love with your daughter, sir, but I've also been in a relationship with Severus for several years now."

Mr. Evans was so obviously shocked by that admission that Lily was quick to explain, "Sev is my best friend and I love them _both_ , Daddy, so don't be upset about this, _please_! They mean more to me than I could ever say, _both_ of them do."

Mr. Evans stared at her a long moment, then looked at Sev. "And how do you feel about all of this?"

"I love them," Sev replied simply. "Lily is my closest friend and Lucius is the love of my life. I cannot imagine living without either of them."

Mr. Evans looked at Sev a long moment, then turned his attention back to Lily. "So your best friend and your boyfriend are in a relationship, and you don't think there will be problems?"

"Of course not," Lily replied, smiling. "They've been together for years, Daddy. I've known all along and love them both much too much to be jealous of it. There's only one thing I might change if I could, and it's not really important when I compare it to everything else."

"What would you change?" Sev asked, surprised.

Lily gave his hand a squeeze and smiled as she leaned against his shoulder. "You know the answer to that, love, if you'd think about it a moment."

Sev just stared at her for several minutes, obviously lost while Lily and Lucius watched him with almost identical smiles. Luc finally laughed and said, "Sev, she wishes you weren't quite so thoroughly queer."

Sev's eyes widened, then he blushed from the roots of his hair all the way to the collar of his shirt. Lily giggled and kissed his cheek before she said, "You are such an adorably clueless man, Sevvie, but I love you anyway, and your boyfriend, too."

"I love you, too," Sev replied, still blushing. "Just, not like that."

Lily giggled, laying her head on his shoulder. "I know, love. It's okay."

Sev kissed the top of her head, smiling even though his blush still hadn't faded completely.

Lucius grinned. "Don't worry, Muddy, you've got me."

Lily smirked at Luc, not bothering to lift her head off Sev's shoulder. "I'm not worried Peacock, I'm sure I'll be quite happy. If you ever get too shirty with me, Sevvie and I will teach you who wears the pants in the family."

Sev laughed at the look on Luc's face and Lucius asked, "Sev, you wouldn't help her gang up on me, would you?"

Sev smirked at Luc, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement. "I dunno Luc, it might be nice to see you in a dress. You've got lovely legs."

Lily dissolved into giggles at the horrified look on Luc's face.

Mr. Evans laughed and said, "I never thought I'd see my daughter in a three-way relationship, but I think she'll be in good hands as long as she has you to take care of her, Severus."

Sev gave Mr. Evans a surprised but gratified smile. "Thank you, sir. I promise you that we'll both do everything we can to make sure she's happy. Luc truly does love her, as do I."

Lucius nodded quickly. "She'll be treated like a queen, sir, you have my word as a Malfoy. Wizard's honor."

"Then you have my blessing," Mr. Evans replied with a smile. "Are you going to go public with your engagement now, or wait until you all graduate?"

"That would be up to Lily, sir," Luc replied quickly, not wanting to give Lily time to foist the choice off on him.

"You haven't even asked me yet," Lily replied with a smile, "so we can't go public. We're not engaged."

Luc looked surprised and then stood and moved over to the couch, kneeling in front of her gracefully. "Lily, will you marry me?"

Lily looked at Sev instead of answering him, her green eyes dancing as she gave Sev's hand a squeeze. "He actually asked me." Sev chuckled, nodding as Lily giggled out of sheer happiness, then she asked, "Should I say yes now, or make him stew a bit?"

Sev grinned at her. "Get it over with, we all know you'll say yes anyway."

"You're right." Lily grinned and looked back at Luc, enjoying his bemused expression as she asked, "Do you have a ring?"

Luc's eyes widened. "Well, uhm, no, not _yet_. I thought you might like to pick it out."

Lily giggled. "Then how can you ask me to marry you, silly? It doesn't count without a _ring,_ you know."

Luc's expression fell and then suddenly brightened again as he had an idea. He took off his own ring, ignoring the way Sev and Lily both went wide-eyed as he offered it to her. "Will you marry me?" Lily nodded wordlessly, offering Lucius her hand, and he slipped the ring onto her finger, beaming up at her as the silver ring shrank to fit her finger perfectly. "I love you, Lily. I have for a long while now, I just couldn't make myself admit it."

Lily smiled back, her green eyes bright as she finally let go of Sev's hand to lean forward and wrap her arms around Luc's neck as she whispered, "I love you, too." She kissed him then, lingering several moments before she pulled away to rest her forehead against Luc's, beaming. "Even if you are a peacock."

Mr. Evans watched Sev closely as Luc laughed and kissed Lily again. He was surprised to see such complete happiness in Sev's dark eyes that it rivaled the expression he'd just seen on Lily's face. He personally had always found his wife to be plenty to encourage him to stay in his study or at work, and couldn't imagine having _two_ wives, or living with a wife and her lover. It was very obvious to him that Lily loved both of these boys though, and that they both simply adored her. It surprised him to realize a moment later that he thought they had a decent chance to be happy together. His youngest daughter had been surprising him all of her life though, so he supposed he shouldn't be surprised that she was still finding new ways to do it.

The fact that his other daughter was engaged to someone like Vernon Dursley could only make Lucius seem even more suitable by comparison, even with Severus included in the bargain. Mr. Evans quite simply did not like Vernon. The man was much too old for Petunia, twenty-seven to her nineteen, and reminded him rather strongly of Jeanette's father Abner, who had been an obnoxious old bastard if ever there was one. Jeanette and Petunia were both quite enamored of Vernon, though, so Mr. Evans had taken to finding better things to do whenever Vernon was in the house. He didn't get along very well with Petunia anyway, so he held his peace and kept counting the days until the wedding, at which time he'd gain a son-in-law and a guest room all in the same day. He simply didn’t tell his wife that he was rather more pleased about the guest room than the son-in-law.

Lily and Luc finally parted and then Luc stood, pulling Lily to her feet and then sitting down on the end of the couch furthest from Lily's father. Lily climbed into Luc’s lap with a grin, leaning over to kiss Sev's cheek before she settled comfortably against Luc's chest with her legs draped across Sev's lap.

All three of them looked at her father as Lucius finally said, "I'm glad you approve, sir. Lily loves you quite a lot, and I'd hate for us to be the cause of problems between you."

"And by ‘us’ do you mean you and Severus, or all three of you?" Mr. Evans asked, smiling.

"All three of us, sir, of course," Lucius replied, returning the smile. "Sev and I love each other, but we both love Lily enough that we couldn't be completely happy without her, not any more."

Sev nodded wordlessly, smiling as Lily reached for his hand.

Mr. Evans smiled at them. "You never did say whether you would make the engagement public yet or not."

Sev and Luc both looked expectantly at Lily, who was thoughtful for a few moments before she looked at her father. "I want to tell mother and Petty just so they'll get off my back about finding some 'nice young man'." She ignored Sev and Luc's snickers. "And I want to tell Uncle Zach of course, but I think we should wait until after graduation to tell everyone else. Luc's father might be more understanding after I've got my N.E.W.T.s and can prove that I'm just as good a witch as any pureblood my age."

"He's already accepted that, Muddy, and you," Lucius replied, grinning suddenly.

Lily's eyes widened as she stared at Luc in surprise. "You're kidding! He hates Muggleborns!"

Lucius grinned, nodding. "But he doesn't consider you to be one anymore, not since he saw your photo on Zacharias' desk. Besides, Professor Polonius told him right after end of term that I've been dating you since you broke up with Black's lapdog. Father was incensed at first, but since he spoke with your uncle he has actually _encouraged_ me to see you. You've got a very important man for your uncle; Father thinks he will be the next Minister of Magic and that counts for a lot with him. Evidently having such powerful pureblood 'relatives' is almost as good as being from a pureblood family yourself."

Lily giggled, her eyes a little wide. "Uncle Zach said he'd invited me for the summer, but I didn't think he knew who I was, really. I supposed he thought I was a Thornton."

"No, he knows you're not, Muddy, I promise," Lucius replied, chuckling. "Wizarding law is very plain on family relations. Your uncle's public claim of you is all that is necessary for you to be accepted legally as part of his family."

"Why do you call her that?" Mr. Evans asked suddenly, sounding just a bit disapproving as the three of them looked at him in surprise.

"What, Muddy?" Lucius asked. When Mr. Evans nodded Lucius shrugged one shoulder, smiling. "The first time we met I called her a Mudblood, and I kept doing it for almost a year, mostly to remind myself that I wasn't allowed to like her. One day I found myself calling her Muddy instead, and it sort of stuck."

Lily looked at Lucius, surprised. "Is that why you called me a Mudblood all the time?"

Lucius nodded, looking a bit sheepish. "I liked you quite a lot even then, and I knew Sevvie thought you could practically walk on water, so I didn't want to let myself get any closer. We've always had similar tastes in just about everything, so I was sure I'd like you as much as he did." Lucius laughed, then added, "Probably more, since I've always had a strong suspicion our dear Sevvie was very queer."

Sev snorted, smiling. "That's entirely your fault Luc, though I'll not go into just how."

There was a knock at the study door then and Lily jumped up, moving quickly over to sit in the chair Luc had been in earlier. Luc stood to take his wand from the pocket along the leg of his trousers and quickly abolished the spells on the door, putting the wand away again immediately.

Mr. Evans gave them a bemused smile as he called, "Come in!"

Luc sat down again as the door opened and Mrs. Evans walked in, followed by Petunia. "Harold dear, Vernon had a dinner engagement so we decided to come and join you." She glanced around and then pursed her lips. "I see there aren't enough chairs. Perhaps we should move to the living room?"

Lily stood quickly as she said, "You can have my seat, Mother. I'll sit with Luc and Sev."

Mrs. Evans frowned and moved to sit in the chair.

The boys scooted to either side and Lily sat between them and took Luc's hand, perfectly comfortable even though she was sandwiched between them so that the three of them were touching from shoulders to knees. Mrs. Evans looked at her husband to find out what he thought of it to see him watching Lily and the boys with a smile. She looked back at the three on the couch as she asked suddenly, "Aren't one of you boys going to offer Petunia your seat?"

Sev immediately stood and gestured to his seat, giving Petunia a cordial smile. "Please forgive me. Would you like to have a seat?"

"No," Petunia replied immediately, looking distastefully at the three of them. "I'd rather stand than sit by _her_."

"Petunia!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed, frowning at her older daughter. "Stop being rude and go sit down."

"Yes, _Mother_." Petunia rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch, skirting around Sev as though he had something contagious. She sat down as far as she could from Lily, pressed tightly up against the armrest so that only her leg touched Lily.

"You're welcome," Sev said with amusement, making the fact Petunia hadn't thanked him even more obvious. He moved to sit on the arm of the couch next to Luc, leaning his arm along the back of it and stretching one leg out to brace his weight.

Mrs. Evans frowned at him, then looked at her husband and asked, "So what have you been talking with the children about, Harold?"

"Oh, Lily had some good news she wanted to share with me," Mr. Evans replied, smiling at his daughter as she beamed at him.

Mrs. Evans looked at Lily and the boys, raising one eyebrow. "And were you planning to tell me Lilith, or am I supposed to just sit about and wait until it's common knowledge and find out from a stranger?"

Lily blushed and said, "I was going to tell you, Mother, I just hadn't had the chance yet. You've barely sat down."

Mrs. Evans sniffed, clearly unconvinced. "Well?"

"Lucius asked me to marry him," Lily said, beaming at Lucius as he gave her a little grin, then she looked back at her mother as she continued, "and I said yes."

"What?!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed, looking incensed. "You _can't_ be serious! You're too _young_ to be married, you're not even seventeen yet."

"Mother, we won't get married _right away_ ," Lily replied, her tone making it obvious she thought that was a stupid idea. "We're not even going to _announce_ it yet, we just wanted to tell you and Daddy."

"This is some scheme to get her off her punishments," Petunia said suddenly, looking annoyed. "She thinks saying she's getting married will get her extra privileges or something."

"I do not," Lily replied, giving her sister a disdainful look. "I know better than that, _you'll_ always be Mother's pet who gets away with murder."

"At least I didn't come home from a party smelling like ale and _weed_!" Petunia said nastily.

"I've been meaning to ask, Petunia. How exactly do you know what weed smells like?" Mr. Evans asked then, making Petunia look at him, suddenly wide-eyed.

"I- I --" Petunia stuttered, then found her voice and said, " _Everyone_ knows what weed smells like, Father!"

"Well I don't!" Lily replied hotly, giving Petunia a dirty look. "I'm still not even sure you were right! And it wasn't a party, it was a Seekers concert."

Sev chuckled as Luc grinned at Lily and said, "You probably _did_ come home smelling like weed, love, there was quite a bit being passed around. Remember those odd little pipes?"

Lily made a face. "Those stinky things the hippies in front of us were passing back and forth?"

Luc laughed and nodded as Mr. Evans said, "Lily, boys, _surely_ you didn't try any..."

"Oh, no sir," Lucius replied quickly, smiling. "Sev and I would never let Lily try anything like that accidentally. There's even a charm we usually use to keep the smoke away, but it was so crowded at the concert that night we couldn't use it. We were surrounded by Muggles and someone would surely have noticed."

"And the alcohol?" Mrs. Evans asked sharply. "She smelled of ale too when she came home, I noticed that when she walked past me on her way to bed."

"That was likely her shoes, ma'am," Sev replied, smiling. "There are usually quite a lot of drinks spilled during a concert, and I know my shoes usually reek for days afterwards unless I use the proper cleaning spell on them. The Seekers are a popular group and the club was packed so full that night that they had men at the doors turning people away because of the fire codes."

"And do you boys go to a lot of clubs?" Mrs. Evans asked, still obviously disapproving.

"Not really," Lucius replied, smiling as though he had no clue she disapproved of him. "I've got friends in a few bands, though, and they invite us to their shows when they're in town."

"And which town might that be?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Why London, of course," Luc replied with a quick grin. "What other town is there?"

Mrs. Evans sniffed as her husband laughed, nodding. "Very good Lucius, I'm a London native myself. I quite enjoy the town."

"You'll have to visit Malfoy Manor next time you're to be in town, sir," Luc said immediately, smiling at Mr. Evans. "I'd be glad to offer you a guest room and use of my car."

Lily grinned at Lucius. "You father finally gave in on you having Muggle transportation?"

"Oh yes," Luc replied, smirking. "It was waiting in the old carriage house when we got home from Amsterdam yesterday."

"What kind of automobile is it?" Mr. Evans asked, smiling.

"A '67 Ford Mustang convertible, sir, from America," Luc replied, grinning like an idiot. "It's the _most_ fun to drive! David ordered it months ago from a friend of his that imports cars, then he decided to go with some little German runabout instead, so he gave the Mustang to me."

"Your friend David must be quite well off," Mrs. Evans said, looking a bit surprised.

Lucius laughed. "Yes ma'am, you could say that. You might have heard of him; David Bowie?"

Petunia whipped around, wide-eyed. "You do _not_ know David Bowie!"

Sev snickered as Luc grinned at Petunia, completely unperturbed. "Well, I suppose someone should tell _David_ that then, since he's planning to spend a few weeks hiding out at the Manor while Sev and I are off for the summer hols. Father's already gone to spend the rest of the summer at the villa in Italy. When David visited over Christmas he made an impression, and Father said he doesn't even want to be in the same _country_ this time."

Sev laughed, nodding. "He's rather tired of our friends, I think."

Lily gave Luc a wistful look and said, "I wish _I_ could be there. I've always wanted to meet David."

"Don't worry, we'll bring him 'round if your mum won't let you come over," Lucius replied, smiling as he patted her knee. "David's a terrific bloke, he'll love you."

"Of _course_ she can go visit you," Mr. Evans said, smiling at the way Lily beamed at him as Petunia and Mrs. Evans stared at him in surprise. "She was grounded for a simple misunderstanding. I knew my little girl was too smart to be drinking and doing drugs."

"Harold!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed, frowning. "How do you know these boys didn't just lie to get her out of trouble?"

Mr. Evans raised an eyebrow at his wife. "And what makes you so sure Lily would lie to us? She never has before. I think you've spent too much time listening to Petunia's jealous rantings."

Mrs. Evans huffed angrily. "I'll have you know Petunia has no reason to be jealous of Lilith! Petunia has a _fine_ upstanding man and a very nice house in Surrey to look forward to!"

Mr. Evans snorted, deciding not to point out the fact Lucius was obviously much more well-off than Vernon. "Yes, and I suppose you don't think she's jealous of Lily's abilities, or her friends."

"Of course not," Mrs. Evans replied with a snort. "Petunia doesn't have a jealous bone in her body."

Mr. Evans started laughing at that and Petunia pouted at her mother, whining, "Do I have to stay and listen to this any longer, Mother?"

"No," Mrs. Evans replied standing up suddenly, "And I don't think I want to, either." Petunia quickly left the room as Mrs. Evans gave her husband a dirty look, then she turned to Lily. "I suppose that since you're almost seventeen and your father _obviously_ thinks I'm too hard on you, that you can start going to him for permission to do things. I would just like to ask that you make some attempt to behave yourself as a proper young lady should, and that you let your father know where you'll be and how to reach you."

"Yes, Mother," Lily replied immediately, smiling. "Thank you."

Mrs. Evans sniffed again and moved towards the door. "I don't see that I have much choice, he'll just tell you to do as you like as soon as I turn my back anyway. Enjoy your summer with your boyfriend."

"Fiancé," Mr. Evans corrected her, making his wife pause at the door.

Mrs. Evans looked at her husband a moment, then turned to Lily and asked, "Is he really?"

"Yes, Mother, he is! I didn't _lie_ to you," Lily replied, frowning as she jumped up to look at her mother and held up her hand, the elegantly simple silver ring Lucius had given her glinting on her finger as the shallow Celtic pattern on it caught the light. "He asked for Daddy's blessing and then he asked me to marry him, right here in front of Daddy."

Mrs. Evans looked at her a long moment and then said quietly, "Congratulations, then. I hope you're very happy with him."

"I will be, Mother," Lily replied, smiling suddenly. "I love him and I know he loves me, too."

Mrs. Evans smiled finally, though it was forced. "I'm happy for you then, both of you."

"Thank you," Luc said then, turning to look over the back of the couch at Mrs. Evans with a smile. "I'm a lucky bloke."

"Yes, you are," Mrs. Evans replied, nodding. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go fix dinner. Will you boys be staying?"

Luc and Sev looked at each other and then at Lily, who grinned and nodded. "I want you to meet Uncle Zach."

"Very well then," Mrs. Evans said, turning again to go. "Dinner will be in about an hour."

Lily sat back down on the couch next to Lucius as Sev moved to sit in the empty chair, listening as Mr. Evans asked Luc about his car and began a conversation innocuous enough they'd not need to close the door. Mr. Evans and Lucius both simply adored cars, and even though Luc didn't know as much about them as he'd like to, he was enthusiastic enough that Lily and Sev had to fight not to laugh.

There weren't many things that Luc showed a lot of interest in, and the fact that two of his very favorite things were Muggle music and Muggle cars amused them both to no end.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 _Shocked in silent trances,_   
_Our eyes search just to know,_   
_What makes flesh and body hunger,_   
_For another burning soul._

 

Lucius brushed Lily's hair to one side and nuzzled the back of her neck, then began trailing tiny little kisses along her nape. She hunched her shoulders slightly and squirmed, giggling. "Luc, quit! I've got another eight inches to go on this essay for Binns."

Lily could feel Luc's lips curve into a wicked grin as he murmured against the soft skin below her ear, "I've got eight inches you can have, baby."

Lily laughed, leaning to the side in a barely half-hearted attempt to get away. "You wish."

"Yes, actually, I do," Luc responded as he leaned with her, licking up the back of her ear as she shivered. "We've got the room all to ourselves while Sev finishes with that old potion he thinks he's figured out, so you don't even have to worry about your naughty bits scaring him."

Lily giggled again, turning her head to look at Luc as she set her quill aside. "Sev's not scared of me _or_ my naughty bits as you so eloquently call them, and you know it quite as well as I do. You just don't want to wait until he gets back to get laid."

Lucius kissed her, gently biting her lower lip and then sucking at it, earning a soft little moan as he pulled away to smirk at her. "I _never_ want to wait, you should know that by now."

"I suppose I _could_ work on the essay later..." Lily trailed off suggestively, her lips curving into a little smile.

"Mm, yes, work later," Luc agreed with a wicked little smirk, sliding his hands around to begin unbuttoning her blouse. "Love now."

Lily giggled again as she lifted one hand to cup Luc's cheek and turned in her chair a bit, urging him down for another kiss as she echoed, "Yes love, now."

"Now and always," Luc whispered against her lips, smiling.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Severus stood by the table in one of the smaller workrooms biting his lip and fidgeting. He completely ignored the palm-sized, nearly black owl perched forgotten on his shoulder, all of his attention focused on Professor Polonius, who was going over Sev's notes for the third time. The elfin little old man still looked shocked even though he had been going over Sev's research for nearly twenty minutes.

Sev had been working diligently for weeks on a long-forgotten ancient potion after he'd found clues about the missing ingredient in the rare old tome Lily had gifted him for his eighteenth birthday, and he thought he had _finally_ succeeded.

Barty Crouch had been snatched from the Slytherin common room to be Sev's proof and was sitting in a chair nearby with a dreamy smile on his face. He had been mumbling for quite a while about how he'd done abysmally on his last Potions test because he hated to study two years at once. Barty was a bright young man, but he had a bad habit of leaving off his schoolwork to do things his friends wanted him to do. He admitted that he hadn't even looked at the chapter, but said Lily had promised to tutor him so he was sure he'd bring up the grade by end of term to passing.

Polonius finally looked back up at Severus, still wide-eyed and startled-looking. "I haven't a clue how you came to the conclusion that the ingredient that was so sketchily described must be Lethe's Bramble, but I must say that the potion seems to work exactly as it should! Well done dear boy, well done! You have rediscovered the Veritaserum."

Barty nodded, giggling to himself. "Works really good. Sev's the best in the school with potions. Better than you even, Professor, and he runs the House, too. _He_ should be teaching us instead of you!"

Sev waved at Barty to try and shush him, looking expectantly at Professor Polonius. "Will you sponsor me to the Master's council to submit it to them, sir?"

"Oh yes, of course, of course!" Polonius replied, nodding and smiling while Barty giggled and waved at Sev. "This should assure your own Mastery, dear boy. Rediscovering such a valuable formula is a _very_ important thing! You should be _most_ proud of yourself!"

Severus grinned, his dark eyes sparkling with excitement. "Do you really think it's possible they'll make me a Master, sir?"

"Oh, my heavens, yes!" Polonius replied, laughing. "Wizards have been made Masters for _much_ less and your research notes here prove it wasn't an accidental discovery. Why, the inventor of butterbeer was even made a Master, and he hadn't a whit of talent outside brewing alcoholic concoctions, barely even an OWL in Potions. You've more talent than any Apprentice I have _ever_ had the pleasure to teach dear boy, and I taught the Potions professors of both Beaubaxtons and the Sydney School of Wizardry before they got their Masteries." Polonius moved around the desk, reaching up to pat Sev's shoulder with a wide smile as he added, "Why, you just might be the youngest Potions Master on record if you play your cards right!"

Sev just stared at Polonius, his eyes wide with surprise even though he still had a pleased grin on his face.

After a moment Polonius laughed again and gave Sev a little push towards the door to the classroom. "Go on, dear boy. I'll make sure young Crouch gets to the infirmary to sleep it off and seal the workroom for you, don't you worry. It's well past curfew and you'll have plenty of time to check over everything tomorrow, right now you should be in your bed. We don't want you to be setting a bad example for the younglings, after all. They look up to you."

"Yes sir," Sev replied as he let Polonius steer him towards the door, still surprised and a bit bemused since Polonius very seldom worried about what sort of example the older Slytherins set for the younger ones. "Shall I meet you here in the morning after breakfast?"

"Yes, yes, that will be fine," Polonius replied, nodding as he opened the door to the work room, giving Sev a bright smile. "I'll see you then, dear boy. Off with you now!"

Sev walked out into the hallway, starting towards the Slytherin common room. He was halfway there before Soot nipped gently at his ear, making him flinch and start before he finally remembered the patient little owl and the note he'd delivered almost an hour ago. Sev stopped so quickly that Soot fluttered his wings to keep from sliding off his shoulder, clacking his beak and giving Sev a reproachful look.

Sev grinned at the little bird and lifted his hand to stroke its cheek, turning around to head the other way. "Almost forgot the snack I promised you, didn't I?"

The little owl hooted softly, making Sev chuckle. He turned and headed towards the kitchens, wondering anew why Lily might need to meet him at the Shrieking Shack, and why she hadn't ever said anything about knowing of a secret passage to it. He would have thought that there would be somewhere sufficiently private here in the castle, no matter what she wanted to talk about, but if Lily wanted him to go to the Shack then he would go. If nothing else it should be a nice walk, and after spending the day in that workroom he could do with a bit of exercise.

Twenty minutes later Soot was back in the owlry and Sev was standing just past the farthest reach of the Whomping Willow, warily watching the tree in the rather bright light of the moon that was just peeking over the trees of the forest. The tree was oddly still, and Sev watched it distrustfully for several minutes before he saw a blue glow appear at the base. "Lily _said_ it would be safe," he muttered to himself, "and to follow the passage hidden in the roots..."

Sev gathered his courage and then started forward slowly, wand at the ready as he warily watched the tree for some hint of movement, but it remained still. He was beginning to feel more confident by the time he reached the opening at the base, craning his neck to look into the hole beneath the tree as he called softly, "Lily?"

There was no reply but the mage light was still shining faintly so he moved down into the space under the tree, putting his wand away. If Lily said it would be safe, he was sure he wouldn't need it. When he reached the bottom of the uneven stairs, he looked around what seemed to be a tiny little room with a slightly confused frown. It only took him a moment to see that there was more of the blue light coming from one corner, where he found a passage leading off to the west. He stepped towards the passage and had just barely reached it when he called again, louder, "Lily, are you down here?"

Sev heard an angry growl and froze as he saw a ragged-coated wolf lurch to its feet at the far end of the tunnel, a black dog standing just behind it. The huge wolf started towards him slowly with its head down, snarling even though it moved as though it were exhausted, and the dog moved easily with it. The wolf -- _werewolf_ , a part of Sev's brain corrected hastily -- was obviously in pain and still going through the change as fur grew out of the glistening black skin, but the huge black dog was eager and healthy.

Hands suddenly grabbed Sev's robes and started dragging him backwards as he heard a familiar voice saying, "Come _on,_ you fool! Lily's _not_ down here, she _knows_ better! He'll kill us _both_ if you don't move your arse!" Sev looked down the hallway one last time at the wolf to see that its coat was filling in even as it moved towards him more rapidly, then he turned towards the stairs.

James let go of him, scrambling out next to the Willow and then offering Sev his hand as he repeated, "Come on, come _on_ , he'll be moving _much_ faster in a moment! If he hadn't gone fully wolf tonight, you'd already be dead!"

Sev heard the angry growling getting louder as he took James' hand and let him haul him up out of the hole, then James whipped out his wand and pointed it at the hole they'd come from. _"Colloportus!_ "

The gap between the roots closed with an odd squelching sound just as a female voice cried, "What on _earth_ is going on here?!"

Sev turned towards the sound to see Madam Pomfrey staring at them and holding a cloth-covered tray, as angry as he'd ever seen her. "You boys should _both_ be in your dorms, not mucking about where you've no business to be!"

Sev moved towards her, his dark eyes wide. "Madam Pomfrey, there-- There's a _werewolf_ down there, I saw it!"

Pomfrey closed her eyes a moment, then opened them and said, "It's to Dumbledore with you two then, come along." She turned away without another word and started back into the castle.

Sev hurried to catch up, re-entering the castle in time to see her put the tray on the first table she passed and then set off down the hallways at a fast walk. He hurried after her until he was walking at her side while James trailed along a goodly ways behind them.

Pomfrey was incensed, muttering loudly to herself as she walked. "I _told_ him that one of those boys would get curious eventually, but did he listen? No, of _course_ not, and now _two_ boys have found the passage. It's a _fine_ mess we've got to deal with _now_."

"Madam Pomfrey, you _knew_ there was a werewolf?" Sev asked, shocked.

"Not another _word_ , Mr. Snape," Pomfrey replied, giving him a quelling look. She glanced back behind them and added more loudly, "Hurry _up,_ Mr. Potter!"

"Yes ma'am." James hurried to catch up with them, following meekly behind them as Pomfrey led the way to Dumbledore's office, and the halls fell silent but for the sound of footsteps on stone. 

When they reached the stone gargoyle, Pomfrey paused and leaned close to it to murmur the password too quietly for Severus to hear. She waited for the gargoyle to spiral upwards before she ushered the boys up the stairs ahead of her. "I'm washing my hands of the whole mess! I _told_ him it was a mistake to let the boy out of the infirmary for the change, but does _anyone_ listen to _me_?"

"I do try to Poppy, honestly," Dumbledore's familiar voice said as they emerged into his office to see him standing behind his desk, frowning. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I just found these two climbing out of the base of the Willow. Seems they've found a werewolf," Pomfrey replied, frowning at Dumbledore. "As I said, I wash my hands of the whole affair, Albus. I've a tray to deliver."

Pomfrey turned and left without waiting for a reply as Dumbledore sighed and sat down, gesturing to the seats in front of his desk with one hand as he reached for the nearby tea service with the other. "Have a seat boys, I think we all could use a spot of tea."

Sev and James moved to sit down, watching quietly as the headmaster poured them each a cup of tea. He sent the cups floating towards them with a gesture when he was done, watching them over the rim of his glasses until they had both taken a drink before he looked at James.

"Mr. Potter, I believe _you_ know just how dangerous your little jaunt this evening was for all concerned, do you not?" Dumbledore asked, then when James nodded he continued, "Would you like to explain to me exactly how Mr. Snape came to be involved in this?"

"Y-yes sir," James stuttered, looking almost as though he were going to be sick. "It was a joke, sir... Sir-- _I_ sent Severus a note I'd charmed to look like it was written by someone else, asking him to meet her there, then had her owl deliver it. When I realized he'd really gone down there, I went to stop him."

Dumbledore frowned, looking very unhappy. "You, Mr. Potter, are a very poor liar."

James flinched, looking down as he swallowed hard. "It's the truth, sir."

Dumbledore sighed. "I would like you to walk down to the kitchens and find Gibblet to ask her to make up a tray for my dinner. We'll discuss your punishment when you return. I do hope you will have decided to be a bit more honest by then, Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir," James replied quietly, putting his teacup on the edge of the headmaster's desk and then quickly moving towards the door.

Dumbledore waited until the door closed behind James, then turned his attention to Sev. "Do you have the note with you, Mr. Snape?"

"Yes sir." Sev fished the rolled up scrap of parchment out of a pocket in his robes, looking a bit confused as he passed it to Dumbledore. "Why has a werewolf been allowed to attend the school, sir?"

Dumbledore looked at Sev as he unrolled the bit of paper, his expression unreadable. "Mr. Snape, exactly why are Muggleborns allowed to attend Hogwarts?"

"Because all wizards need to learn about their abilities or they'll never have them under conscious control," Sev replied immediately, surprised by the question.

Dumbledore smiled, looking down at the parchment as he said quietly, "You have just answered your own question, Mr. Snape, and quite well I might add."

Sev was quiet a moment, watching Dumbledore scan the short note and wondering what he had missed.

Dumbledore finally looked up again. "Were you expecting to meet Miss Evans tonight?"

"No sir, I thought she was studying with Lucius." Sev paused, then added, "I expected to meet her alone soon though, to talk of what to get Lucius for his birthday."

"And would you normally meet with her out of bounds?" Dumbledore asked, sitting back in his chair and steepling his fingers in front of himself.

"No sir," Sev replied quickly, surprised. "We meet in the Slytherin common rooms normally, sir, or in one of the work rooms if we want to be sure Luc won't distract us. He usually leaves us alone if we wish to talk privately, but sometimes he gets curious enough to bother us anyway."

"Or in the room you share with Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore half-asked, raising an eyebrow with a slight smile at Sev's surprised expression. "Surely you did not think it had escaped my notice that the Head Girl spends quite a lot of time in a Slytherin dorms, more specifically in a Prefect's room which you also happen to share with Mr. Malfoy? Very little goes on in this school that I do not know about, Mr. Snape, I promise you that." Sev swallowed hard as Dumbledore's smile widened slightly and he added, "Mr. Evans assured me that his daughter is engaged to Mr. Malfoy and that they are both responsible adults, so I saw no reason to interfere. Do pass along my congratulations to them."

"Of course, sir," Sev replied, half expecting to be in serious trouble at any moment. He had been sharing a Prefect's room with Lucius for four years even though Luc wasn't a Prefect until that year and Severus himself still was not one.

"I have been planning to approach you both for quite some time now, actually," Dumbledore said after a moment of silence, still smiling. "I have friends in the Ministry who tell me that there are two openings in the Department of Mysteries that young men like Mr. Malfoy and yourself would be perfect for. I would appreciate it if you would have him seek me out to talk about it very soon."

"Yes sir," Severus replied. "I'm sure Lucius will be quite interested, but I couldn't accept a position at the Ministry, sir. I intend to go for my Mastery in Potions."

"Oh, that is very good, very good indeed." Dumbledore beamed, obviously quite pleased. "Professor Polonius tells me you are something of a prodigy." Sev blushed at that and Dumbledore chuckled softly to himself as he decided to spare Sev and change the subject. "Is there anyone who might want to harm you, Severus? An enemy you've made here at school perhaps?"

Sev was surprised by both the idea and the fact that Dumbledore had used his given name, but after only a moment he frowned. "Possibly, sir. Why do you ask?"

Dumbledore reached out to tap the note Sev had given him. "This is a forgery, and a poor one at that. A simple revealing spell would have told you that, had you tried it."

"It was delivered by Lily's owl, sir," Sev replied, chagrined. "Lily often has Soot bring me a note when I'm working. I didn't even think to try and verify it."

"I would venture a guess that whoever wished you to meet a hungry young werewolf probably knew that," Dumbledore said with a sigh. He paused, watching Severus for several moments before he asked, "Are you quite sure you have no idea who that might be, Severus?"

Sev looked down at his hands, picking at a smudge of ink on his index finger, then looked up again as he asked quietly, "Is Remus Lupin the werewolf?"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Yes, Severus, he is."

"Then I would be willing to bet that the note was charmed by Sirius Black, sir," Sev replied. "He quite hates me and has a strong dislike for Lily as well. I have no doubt it would amuse him greatly for me to die thinking someone I care for so much had sent me to my death." Sev's lips twisted into a grimace. "I do pity Lupin, though. I have no doubt he thought Sirius was his friend."

"As you should, if you are correct," Dumbledore said quietly. "Had Remus been responsible for your injury or death, I have no doubt it would have resulted in his execution. The Ministry makes no exceptions to that law, I am afraid."

Sev didn't reply immediately, and the silence stretched for several minutes before he finally asked softly, "What will be done about tonight, sir?"

"That, I am afraid, will depend upon Mr. Potter," Dumbledore replied, sitting back with a sigh. "He has confessed to something he did not do, but I fear I cannot prove that, Severus. If he insists upon lying to protect who wrote the note, I will have no choice but to see to it that he serves some serious punishment for it. If he decides to tell me the truth, then I shall see to it that Mr. Black is expelled for endangering three of his classmates."

"I doubt he will tell you to truth, sir, not unless you force him to."

"And how would you suggest I might do that, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, looking curious.

Sev bit his lip, thinking a moment, then made a decision. "Well, sir, there is a cauldron of Veritaserum in one of the workrooms. Professor Polonius has already tested it and verified that it works exactly as it should."

" _Veritaserum_? Are you quite sure?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward. "I knew you have been working on something Severus, but the secret of how to make Veritaserum has been lost for _centuries_."

"It isn't lost any longer, sir," Sev replied, smiling slightly as he felt some of his earlier elation return. "I found clues to the exact makeup of the potion in several old tomes over the last year, and a passage in the book Lily gave me for my birthday clarified the last ingredient. I finally put them all together correctly."

Dumbledore looked suitably impressed. "I shall keep that in mind then, Severus. Thank you for the offer. Should I decide to use it, I will wake Professor Polonius."

"You're quite welcome, sir." There was a crackling noise behind Sev then and he turned his head to see a rather old house elf standing there in a flannel nightgown and slippers, holding a cup of tea.

"Headmaster, sir, the Potter boy has just left the kitchens. The Head Girl seems to be spending the night in the Malfoy boy's room again."

"Thank you, Gibblet," Dumbledore replied with a smile for the elf. "I believe that will be all for tonight."

"Good night then, Headmaster," Gibblet replied, then snapped her fingers and disappeared with a crackle.

"The elves tell you everything, sir, don't they?" Sev asked with a look of dawning understanding. "They can pop in and out of every room of the castle, and they're notorious gossips."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Do keep that to yourself, Severus."

"Of course, sir," Sev replied, grinning suddenly.

"Very good," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Perhaps you should return to your room, Severus. I think Mr. Potter might talk more freely if we are alone." Sev stood then, setting his nearly full teacup on Dumbledore's desk. "And do keep quiet about Remus' affliction. His life is difficult enough as a Muggleborn, orphaned lycanthrope without adding any more problems for him." Sev bit his lip, and Dumbledore smiled as he added, "Tell no one other than Miss Evans and Mr. Malfoy, and only if they promise it shall not go any further."

Sev's expression cleared and he smiled, nodding. "You have my word on it, sir."

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore smiled warmly at him. "Good night."

"Good night, sir," Sev answered before he turned and left the office as he'd been told.

He was soon walking quickly towards the Slytherin common room while he wondered if Dumbledore would try the Veritaserum. He hoped that he would; he was quite sure that James would reveal Sirius had been behind the note, and would probably let slip quite a few other things, such as the fact Sirius had been there tonight.

As soon as Sev had connected Remus with the werewolf he'd realized the big black dog was most likely Black, which explained why Lily so often called him names that were some variation on the theme that Black was a dirty dog. He intended to grill her thoroughly about that at his first opportunity and find out what else she knew about the Marauders that she'd never bothered to share.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 _Conscience quiet pleading,_   
_In the corner of my eye,_   
_But seeing is believing,_   
_All consequences fly._

 

Remus was frowning as he walked towards the classroom that the Marauders had appropriated as their own when they were learning to be Animagi. He hardly noticed his surroundings as he walked, completely lost in thought.

He had been trying all day to figure out what had happened to suddenly make Lily so hostile towards him. She hadn't been _friendly_ since she found out about James and Sirius, but it had been more a case of her ignoring Remus' existence than her showing any outright hostility until today. He passed her at breakfast and she had glared at him so fiercely that if looks could kill, he would have been a week dead and starting to smell rather bad. He had seen her again in the hall after his last class for the day, and when he said hello and asked how she was, she had told him to go fuck himself right in front of McGonagall.

There was definitely something _very_ wrong, something new, for Lily to forget herself so completely. McGonagall had been scandalized and took twenty points from Ravenclaw, plus assigned Lily a full foot of parchment detailing exactly why profanity was never the proper response for a young lady.

Remus wasn't really angry with Lily, despite anything she might say or do. He simply wanted to know what was wrong. He had a very strong suspicion that it was connected with the full moon two days ago. His memories of his time as a werewolf were never very clear, but on the night of the actual moon when he turned fully wolf they were almost non-existent. He had no idea what he might have done, and that frightened him. Sirius was the only one with him during the shift that night, he was sure of that because of something James had said, and that didn't bode well.

When Remus walked into the classroom, James and Sirius were tossing their wands, an apple, and three scrolls back and forth in intricate patterns. Peter was at a table in the back corner studying for the Astronomy N.E.W.T., and he barely glanced up before looking back down at his book.

"James," Remus asked with a frown, "What happened the other night?"

Peter looked up again to watch, biting his lip.

James whirled around to look at Remus, wide-eyed. The things Sirius had been tossing back to James began to hit him in the back a moment later and James yelped, ducking away even though the two wands and scroll that hit him were all light objects and didn't hurt.

"Wha--" James began, his voice higher than normal, then he coughed to clear his throat and tried again, "What are you talking about, Remus?"

Remus walked over to lean against the desk nearest James and Sirius, still frowning. "You know very well what I'm talking about, Jamie. The night of the full moon, Saturday. Something happened to _really_ piss Lily off at me, and I want to know what it was."

"Eh, it was nothing." Sirius took a loud bite from the apple, chewing as he said, "I played a trick on one of her pet snakes and he nearly got his worthless self eaten."

"You did _what_ ?!" Remus exclaimed, pushing off from the desk and moving towards Sirius.

Sirius swallowed, completely unconcerned by Remus' anger. "I was bored so I faked a note that looked like it was from her, telling Snape how to get under the tree so we could get rid of him. I had Jamie go up and have her bird take it to him while I waited with you for the moon to rise. Would have worked, too, if Jamie hadn't gone soft and stopped him."

Remus lunged forward with an angry, wordless yell, knocking the apple out of Sirius' hand. He shoved Sirius back several feet with that first lunge despite the fact he was much smaller than Sirius, slamming him into the wall so hard Sirius was dazed. He settled one arm across Sirius' chest, holding him against the wall while the other hand closed on Sirius' throat tightly, choking his breathing to a gurgling gasp.

James jumped forward to grab Remus' shoulder, tugging at it but not managing to budge Remus. "Remus stop, _please_. Severus is _fine_ and Dumbledore even got his word that he'd not tell anyone about you."

Remus ignored James, his angry, glowing amber eyes glaring into Sirius' shocked blue ones as he growled out, "Give me one good reason not to beat the shit out of you."

"Remus, _no_! He just didn't think!" James cried, pulling harder on Remus' shoulder.

"He _never_ thinks!" Remus glared at James, ignoring Sirius' rattling gasps for breath or the way he scrabbled weakly at Remus’ arms. "Maybe if I beat him senseless this time it will make an impression."

James shook his head rapidly, putting all of his weight into pulling Remus away. "Remus, no, don't hurt him."

"Fuck off, Jamie." Remus reached back and shoved James with the hand he'd had on Sirius' chest.

James fell back with a soft cry, hitting his head on the edge of one of the desks and then falling to the floor.

Remus' keen sense of smell, made even more sensitive by his anger, caught the scent of blood but he didn't bother to check on James. He hadn't pushed him hard and he was sure that James wasn't hurt too badly. He turned his attention back to Sirius instead and bared his teeth in a frightening parody of a smile. "I think it's past time somebody taught you a lesson."

Sirius finally began to really struggle then, trying to get Remus' hand off his throat, and his blue eyes became increasingly frantic when he realized that he couldn't budge it even with both hands. The easy power in the hand on his throat scared him enough that he didn't think to try and kick Remus, not even when Remus squeezed harder, cutting off his air altogether.

Remus heard Peter run for the door but ignored it, watching while Sirius' fingers scrabbled at the hand holding his throat for a few moments. Sirius finally dug his nails in and began to claw at Remus' arm, and Remus punched him hard in the gut with his other hand as he growled, "You tried to get me _killed_ , you bastard. You're going to learn why people don't mess with werewolves."

Sirius opened and closed his mouth, his face rapidly turning purple as he tried to say something, but he had no air to talk. Remus didn't pay him any mind anyway, kneeing Sirius hard in the crotch before he suddenly turned and threw Sirius across the room into another wall.

Remus followed him quickly and dropped to sit none too gently on Sirius' chest as Sirius gasped for breath and moved feebly under him. He put a knee on each of Sirius' arms to pin him down before he began to talk, punctuating his angry words with slaps and punches to Sirius' face. "You're a _bully_ , and a _liar_ , and you treat Jamie like _shit_ , and you've needed this for _seventeen_ _goddamned_ _years_ and nobody's given it to you." Remus stopped talking but kept punching Sirius, ignoring the sudden shocked shouts at the door until something bodily lifted him away from Sirius.

Remus flew across the room and slammed into the opposite wall, knocking the air out of him as Dumbledore bellowed, "That is _enough_!"

Remus slid slowly to the floor to sit leaning against the wall, panting as he watched McGonagall and Flitwick quickly levitate James and Sirius and leave amongst muttering and pointed glares at him to take the two injured students to the infirmary.

Dumbledore closed the door and then stood quietly near it, frowning at Remus.

Remus lowered his head slightly and stared down at the floor in front of himself for several minutes, catching his breath while he felt the Headmaster staring at him. He finally spoke without looking up, his voice quiet but still full of anger as he looked appraisingly at his hands, trying to decide how much of the blood was his. "I'm not going to apologize, sir. He deserved everything he got and more. I was careful, I didn't break anything Madam Pomfrey can't fix as good as new."

Dumbledore moved to stand in front of Remus, watching him with a disappointed frown. "While I am glad you had the presence of mind not to do any permanent damage, Remus, I could wish you had handled this better."

Remus laughed mirthlessly, finally looking up as he decided that quite a bit of the blood on his hands was indeed his. He figured that he must have cut himself on Sirius' teeth while he was pulverizing Sirius' face. He should probably be able to make himself worry about the way blood was streaming freely from two of the cuts on the knuckles of his right hand, but it didn't really seem to matter just then. "I didn't see anyone _else_ doing anything about it, and I think I handled it pretty bloody well. The sleazy bastard stood here and _told me_ that he tried to kill me _and_ Sev because he was _bored!_ " He snorted, seething with anger again at the memory as he added pointedly, "And while I won't deny considering it, I _was_ careful not to hit him too hard. I know my own strength well enough to beat the shite out of someone without killing him. I don't even know all of what happened that night, but it can't have been worth getting myself killed over. Sev's still alive, so Sirius must have fucked up somehow."

Dumbledore sighed, pulling a chair out from one of the desks and sitting down heavily. "I am very sorry that more could not be done about young Mr. Black’s ... stupidity, Mr. Lupin. It seems that Mr. Potter rescued Mr. Snape from the wolf, but he chose not to be honest about Mr. Black's involvement. No one other than Mr. Potter actually saw Mr. Black do anything wrong, so I could not punish him even though I am quite sure he instigated the whole unfortunate business."

"Jamie's his lover," Remus replied shortly as he glared at Dumbledore, still too angry to be polite. "Sirius has been shagging him for almost two years, of _course_ he's not going to say Sirius did anything wrong. Jamie would _kill_ for Sirius without a second thought if Sirius asked him the right way, and not even realize he was doing something wrong until it was too damn late. I'm actually surprised he helped Severus at all."

"I ... was not aware that they were that closely involved," Dumbledore said, unhappily surprised. "That is _most_ disturbing news."

"Bloody-well right it's disturbing!" Remus exclaimed angrily, shifting to pull one knee up to his chest and propping his right arm on it, heedless of the blood still dripping from his hand. "You don't have to share a dorm with them and _watch_ them together, it's _sickening_. Sirius is a tried and true bastard and cheats on Jamie whenever he feels like it, and Jamie still just follows him around like a puppy that's waiting to get kicked just so it'll know someone noticed it was alive. It's been getting worse all term, to the point that it's a good thing I've become pretty damned good with healing charms. I have to work on James just about every morning, or _everyone_ would see Jamie sporting bruises from 'slipping in the shower'. I can't count the number of times I've found Jamie in his bunk, barely able to walk because that bastard was too rough on him."

Dumbledore's expression grew very sad as he asked softly, "Has no one tried to talk to him?"

Remus laughed mirthlessly. "You can talk to him until you're blue in the face, it won't do any bloody good. He _worships_ Sirius and anything you tell him that he doesn't think is true he'll just ignore, if he doesn't call you a liar. I spent half of last term trying to get Jamie to drop Sirius for Lily because at least _she_ really loved him, but he paid absolutely no attention to me and broke her heart."

Remus paused a moment and then added, "She's in much better hands now though, and happy too, so I do hope you'll leave them alone even though they're breaking the rules. They deserve to be happy, even if Lily _doesn't_ talk to me anymore because she figured out I knew James was lying to her all along. I didn't tell her because I was afraid Sirius would tell everyone I'm a werewolf." He snorted again, this time in disgust at himself. "Being Jamie's friend really sucks. Lily and I should have _both_ stuck to Slytherins. At least they stab you in the front if they want you hurt, and make no bones about it."

Dumbledore watched the blood dripping from Remus' hand slow and then finally stop, remaining silent for a long while until he suddenly asked, "If you had to choose five students in the school besides yourself who were trustworthy, Mr. Lupin, who would they be?"

Remus looked up at him in surprise, then thought about it for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "Frank Longbottom, Alice McKinnon, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy." He paused, then added truthfully, "Though, you can only trust Lucius if Lily _and_ Sev are on your side. Lucius is generally a good person -- better than _any_ of Black's friends -- but he hides it pretty deeply sometimes to stay on his father's good side. If Lily and Sev don't like you, then you can't trust Lucius as far as a toddler could throw him."

Dumbledore looked concerned as he asked quietly, "Do you realize you only named one person from your own House?"

"Yes sir, I do," Remus replied, his voice finally calm again. "I can only recommend Frank amongst the Gryffindors. You could trust him with anything, he's as honest as the day is long and one of the few who makes no bones about the fact he heartily dislikes Sirius. The rest of the House has fallen in with his … philosophy, or keeps their heads down."

"That is good to know," Dumbledore said with a nod and then stood. "Would you like for me to heal your hands, Remus? I am sure they must be quite painful."

"Don't bother, sir," Remus answered as he also stood up, glancing at the cuts and scratches on his hands and forearms. "I'm going to clean them up and then let them heal the slow way to remind me of my monumental stupidity."

Dumbledore sighed softly, suddenly looking old as he started towards the door. "Do not be so hard on yourself, Remus. It seems that almost every Gryffindor has turned a blind eye to what has been going on in our House for the last several years, including myself. I have been watching the wrong students, looking for problems where it seems there are none while neglecting the students who needed my help and guidance. I blindly trusted them not to need me, based solely upon their House."

"It's not your fault, sir. We students have done a good job of keeping quiet about a lot of things that never should have been hidden." Remus moved to follow Dumbledore, thinking a moment before he added, "The things that went on in the Slytherin dorms my first two years here would make you sick, sir, and this last year the Gryffindor dorms haven't been much better. Everyone knew that students were being hurt, but we didn't talk about it. No one wanted to be next."

Dumbledore paused at the door then and Remus stood quietly behind the headmaster waiting for him to open it for several moments before Dumbledore finally did, stepping out into the hallway. "I shall have to correct that. Thank you, Remus, for being honest with me."

"You're welcome, sir," Remus replied, following him through the doorway. "What is my punishment to be?"

"I believe you are punishing yourself quite enough, Remus." Dumbledore gave him a soft, sad smile. "You know where to find Madam Pomfrey, should you change your mind about having your hands healed. Good night."

"Good night, sir." Remus turned and started down the hall in the direction of the nearest bathroom, wanting to rinse the blood from his hands.

 

~*~*~*~

 

A bit over an hour after dinner the next evening, Remus was standing outside the Slytherin common room.

He just stood there for a few minutes gathering his courage before he finally lifted his left hand and knocked on the wall where he thought the door was. He winced slightly at the flare of sharp pain in his battered knuckles, but he was glad to hear the hollow wood sound that meant he'd hit the door the first time.

He looked down at his hand as he waited for someone to open the door, making a face at the fresh blood from one of the cuts. He was glad to see that it was only a small upwelling of blood and not the steady stream that one of the cuts on his other hand gave every time he flexed it and broke open the scab. He thought he might have nicked a vein on it, but it was closing up well as long as he was careful so he didn't want to bother Pomfrey with healing it. He intended to do as he had said and keep the cuts on his hands to remind him how stupid he'd been to ever trust Sirius.

Sirius looked quite the worse for wear with blotchy bruises all over his face, bandaged ribs, and a definite limp. Remus had heard him complaining bitterly in Potions because Pomfrey refused to heal him, saying he wasn’t hurt badly and needed to learn a lesson about playing dirty tricks on people. Half the students in the school were giving Remus wide-eyed looks all day, some out of shocked fear and others from simple hero-worship. Most of the others ignored him as usual, except for Sirius' friends, who glared daggers at him every time they saw him.

Remus himself had no less than five professors offer to heal his injuries during breakfast that morning, and Pomfrey had hunted him down twice during the day, practically begging to heal his hands. She had bullied him into taking a rather large piece of Honeydukes' best chocolate each time when he refused.

The door to the Slytherin dorm opened and Remus looked up to see Barty Crouch standing there. Remus didn't know Barty well, but he recognized him easily. Barty was one of Lily and Sev's close friends, a rather delicate-looking blonde boy with sharp, intelligent brown eyes that missed very little.

Barty stared at Remus for a moment, obviously surprised to see him, and then said suddenly, "Everybody's been talking about you all day. If I thought you swung that way, I'd kiss you right now. As it is I'll just invite you in and say that next time I see you in Hogsmeade, I'll buy you a drink."

Barty grinned and turned away from the door, leaving it open to let Remus walk in after him as he added, "And since I bet you're looking for Lily or Sev, they're in their room, but I _really_ wouldn't bother them if I were you. You can come keep me company until Lily and Sev wear Lucius out so we can study in peace. They've been in there a while so it shouldn't be too much longer."

Barty's rambling bemused Remus but he followed Barty into the common room, closing the door behind him. He trailed after Barty towards the study table set up in the corner of the room closest to the Prefects hallway as he asked, "Do they spend a lot of evenings like that?"

Barty sat down, giving Remus a level look as he reached for his quill again. "If they _don't_ disappear right after dinner, then someone is in _deep_ trouble with the terrible twosome and they'd better hunt a hole."

Remus laughed, surprised. "Terrible twosome?"

Barty nodded, looking down at his Potions notes and beginning to revise again as he replied, "Sev and Luc, of course. They run our House with _four_ iron fists and the help -- which they do _not_ need, by the way -- of a pretty little girl who loves to be nice and sweet and lull you into thinking she can get you out of trouble before she comes down on you even harder than they do. If Lucius isn't pouting because the other two are too busy to pay attention to him _and_ all three of them aren't hiding in their room or acting like sappy Hufflepuffs, then it's a good bet they'll have fun starting a fight and cheerfully filet anyone who's acting the fool with those rapier wits of theirs."

Remus grinned, remembering the younger version of Severus who had been his friend almost five years ago and trying unsuccessfully to reconcile that quiet boy with anyone who could be said to have an iron fist. "What happens if the three of them disagree about what punishment they should dole out?"

Barty laughed. "Then Lily tells Sev and Lucius what they're supposed to decide and they meekly follow her lead like the intelligent men that they are. Even _they_ don't want Lily pissed at them. As the very popular Head Girl, she has quite a lot of ways to make them miserable, even beyond the whole three-way engagement thing." Barty looked up again, pointing his quill at Remus. "And you'd best keep your mouth shut about it if you don't like the whole threesome thing. Any one of the three will rip off your head and shite down your throat if you say a _word_ against them getting married."

Remus stared at Barty a moment and then suddenly began laughing so hard that he could barely gasp for breath between paroxysms that quickly had his sides aching and tears in his eyes.

Barty watched with a completely unamused expression, waiting patiently for quite a while until Remus finally got control of himself again. "You're mental," he said calmly then, "Did you know?"

Remus grinned at Barty, his amber eyes sparkling as he held his ribs, trying hard not to laugh again. "I've been told that a time or three, yes."

Barty snorted and went back to revising as a door closed nearby. "Utterly nutters."

A moment later Lily and Sev walked out of the hall that led to the Prefects' rooms. Lily was wearing her uniform skirt and what was obviously Lucius' shirt since the shoulders were too wide for it to have been Sev's. Sev was clad in a pair of rather tight jeans and a mottled grey t-shirt that had once been black, and looked rather smug about something.

"What in the world were you laughing so hard about?" Lily asked, looking curious.

"Barty here's a funny guy," Remus replied, smiling.

Sev and Lily both laughed at that and then Sev tilted his head, smirking, and asked, "Funny ha-ha, or funny he-has-a-boyfriend-named-Klaus?"

Remus and Lily both laughed as Barty said, "Oh ha ha, Sev. I did laugh," without even bothering to look up.

Remus grinned at Barty. " _Do_ you have a boyfriend named Klaus?"

Barty looked up, surprised. "Why should you care?"

"Just answer the question," Remus replied with obvious amusement.

Sev sat down next to Barty and then Lily made herself comfy in Sev's lap, watching Barty and Remus talk with a grin.

"No, no boyfriend. I don't even _know_ anyone named Klaus," Barty said. "Now why did you want to know?"

"Curiosity isn't just for cats," Remus answered, grinning. "Girlfriend?"

"No," Barty replied, getting a speculative gleam in his eyes as he wondered where Remus was headed with this line of questioning. "How about you?"

"Nope, nobody." Remus laughed and then added, "My last boyfriend went straight, and girls are nice enough but they just don't have the right equipment." He acted as though he didn't notice Barty's surprised look and grinned at Lily. "No offense."

"None taken," Lily replied, laughing. "Sevvie quite agrees with you, so I'm used to guys who are into di--"

Sev covered Lily's mouth with his hand, laughing. "Lily behave, you don't want to scandalize Barty's virgin ears."

"Sev!" Barty exclaimed, blushing.

Lily bit at Sev's hand, making him quickly uncover her mouth as Remus chuckled and said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of Barty, just means you've got more willpower than most."

Barty snorted, looking down at his notes and still blushing furiously as he began revising again and muttered, "Or less opportunity."

Lily giggled and reached over to pat Barty's shoulder. "Patience is a virtue."

Barty snorted, not looking up as he kept writing, his cheeks still bright red. "I'm a Slytherin, the rule book states very clearly that I don't have to _have_ any virtues."

Remus chuckled. "House has nothing to do with it. I'm a Gryffindor, and I lost the last of my nodding acquaintance with virtue almost three years ago."

"Yeah, but think about the company you've been keeping," Lily replied, giving Remus a suddenly sympathetic look. "It's pretty hard to stay virtuous around Black, so most of it's his fault."

"Most, yeah, but Frankie's responsible for a goodly bit of it," Remus replied, smiling.

Sev's eyebrows went up. "Frank _Longbottom_?" Remus laughed, nodding, and then Sev asked incredulously, "But isn't he rather terminally _straight_? He and Alice have been an item for almost a year."

Remus grinned. "Yeah, but like I said, my last boyfriend went straight on me."

"You're a stronger man than me," Sev said as he stared at Remus a moment, wide-eyed. "I'd be going spare after a _few days_ without a shag, much less a year."

Lily giggled, nodding. "Sev and Luc have been getting laid any time they felt like for so long that going even a day without drives them batty."

Remus laughed. "That's what showers are for."

"Merlin!" Barty exclaimed, his face flaming again as he blotted at a smudge where he'd just dripped ink all over his notes. "Can we just change the subject, _please_?"

Lily giggled again, reaching over to ruffle Barty's hair. "Sure, Barty. How are your revisions going?"

Remus shifted to sprawl more comfortably in his chair and watched the other three talk Potions with a grin, occasionally adding something but mostly just watching Barty, who was carefully not looking at him.

Remus thought Barty was rather good-looking with his blond hair and soft brown eyes. The whole shy blushing thing had always been one of his major weaknesses, which was exactly how he'd wound up dating Frank. Remus had quite liked having a steady boyfriend then and he wouldn't mind having one again, especially someone Lily _and_ Sev evidently liked and trusted.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 _A demon's day in madness kissed,_   
_I swear I never had it like this._   
_Forbidden, yet I cannot resist._

 

Jeanette Evans sat at one of the tables around the edge of the ballroom, her lips pursed into a distasteful frown. She was watching her daughter dance with Harold while her daughter's new _husbands_ \-- two of them! -- danced next to them. All three men were laughing and teasing Lily, who was giggling so hard her father had to practically hold her up.

Jeanette had made Lily mad enough the day she finished school that Lily revealed that she had been sleeping with Luc for almost a year. She refused live without him even for a day just so her mother would feel more virtuous, so she had moved in with him that very night. Jeanette had gone to the rehearsal dinner for the wedding over two weeks later, already embarrassed because her daughter was openly living with the boy, but that night she found out that the 'best friend' was actually _another_ fiancé that Lily had also been living with.

That was just the icing on the already distasteful cake, and Jeanette wouldn't have come to the wedding at all if Harold hadn’t forced her to. She couldn't _wait_ until the end of the reception so she could go home and wash her hands of Lily completely. If she never saw her lightskirt of a younger daughter again, it might be too soon.

Jeanette sniffed, watching with obvious disapproval as the song ended then and the two couples stopped dancing to clap for the band and the singer.

The positively dreadful man -- he had been introduced to Jeanette simply as David -- took a bow, grinning, and flipped back his shaggy hair. "Alright everyone, this one's for the newlyweds. Give them room to dance! There's three of them, so watch your toes."

Harold laughed and moved away when everyone else did, leaving Lily, Sev, and Lucius standing together and looking expectantly at David as they waited for the song to begin. Harold walked over to sit by his wife, smiling as he watched his daughter beam happily at her husbands, who had both been teasing her all through the last song about the fact she'd asked David to sing _All The Young Dudes_ earlier in the evening. Lily loved the song and had never heard David sing it live, so she had quite enjoyed the song, singing along shamelessly while she danced with Harold. Sev and her father had helped Lucius tease her through the next song until she was giggling at everything they said.

The song David had announced for the newlyweds began and the three of them grinned and moved closer together at the first few notes, already recognizing the song. When David began to sing _In the Heat of the Morning,_ Lily melted back against Sev's chest as Lucius moved to dance in front of them, Lucius' hands covering Sev's where they rested on Lily's waist.

The three of them moved so easily together that it was obvious they'd done this often, and Harold found himself wondering if maybe his daughter had gone out to clubs more often than she'd ever told them about. It only took him a moment to decide that she was having so much fun he couldn't really begrudge it of her. He loved the fact that Lily was so very happy with Sev and Lucius, and anything they enjoyed doing together was a good thing in his opinion, no matter what anyone else might think.

Harold beamed as he watched Sev gracefully whirl Lily out away from he and Lucius, twirling her twice and then pulling her back towards them as he grinned at Lucius and passed her hand seamlessly to him. Lucius immediately used her momentum to dip her until her hair brushed the floor as _In the Heat of the Morning_ ended, grinning wickedly at her little shriek as Sev laughed and took her other hand to help pull her back upright. Lily swatted Lucius on the chest as David laughed and clapped with everyone else and then he started into the next song, the faster-paced _Jean Genie_ , which was a particular favorite of Sev's. The three of them began dancing together again as they moved to the beat, this time facing each other and laughing as they just generally acted the fool and several other couples moved out on the floor to join them.

Harold sat back in his chair as the dancing crowd finally closed in between him and the newlyweds, looking towards his wife.

Jeanette was watching him with an unhappy expression. "I can't believe you approve of this farce of a marriage."

"And I can't believe you don't," Harold answered, his smile fading away. "She loves them and they love her, and she's happy. That's all that matters."

"No, it's not," Jeanette said, shaking her head and frowning. "It's indecent and _wrong_ , and would never be allowed in _normal_ society."

Harold frowned back at her. "Then perhaps 'normal' society is wrong."

"Oh, of _course_ it is!" Jeanette exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Your precious Lily could _never_ be wrong, so it _must_ be everyone who’s decent and good in the world!"

Harold snorted and stood, picking up his bottle of Guinness. "No, not _everyone_ else, just narrow-minded Muggles like you."

"Well I _never_!" Jeanette spluttered angrily.

"I know, only too well. You'd be much more fun if you did."

Harold turned and walked away from his speechless wife, heading towards the table near the stage where Lily, Sev, and Lucius had been seated for the night. He intended to listen to the music and watch the dancing until he had a chance to congratulate them again and wish Severus a happy birthday since they would be gone for it.

After he had bid them all good night, Harold intended to go to bed. Unlike most of the people at the reception, Harold had his own rooms at the Manor and a standing invitation to stay over anytime, which he fully intended to take advantage of for the next few days. He didn't have to be back in Bristol until Monday morning, which was four days away, and he didn't want to spend that time at home with his wife.

Harold enjoyed being at the Manor much more than he enjoyed his own home these days, and found the peace and quiet of his daughter's home to be almost as much of a draw as the chance to talk to Nobbly again. That little old house elf knew more about the Malfoy family and the Wizarding world in general than anyone Harold had ever met. She loved to share her knowledge, and he could think of no better way to learn about the world his daughter was a part of.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 _With fever I persist,_   
_The rages of your kiss,_   
_My reckless heart in fist,_   
_And I cannot resist._

 

Lucius walked quietly down the hallway to stop at their bedroom door. He stood there for a long moment listening to the silence in the room before he knocked timidly. The sound of feet hitting the floor followed by a vase shattering against the wall by the door made him flinch. Lily very seldom got truly angry, but when pottery started getting thrown she was far beyond being soothed and it was best to just get out of her way.

Sev spoke up suddenly, his voice hard as he called, "You needn't bother knocking again, Lucius. You're _not_ welcome! You can bloody well go stuff yourself!"

Luc heard a rustle of movement within the room that sounded like someone moving towards the door and said softly, "Lily, I'm so very sorry." He knew Sev’s anger was more for Lily’s pain than his own, though Sev would be angry about the broken promise as well. Severus took a promise very seriously, sworn on his magic or not.

Inside the room Lily grabbed a rather ugly cherub off the mantle and threw it at the door, sending little shards of porcelain scattering under it at Luc's feet. "I can't believe you _cheated_ on us! I don't even want to hear your _voice_ right now, Lucius. _Go away_!"

Luc pressed his palms against the door, resting his forehead against the smooth wood as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Muddy... Sev... I _never_ meant for this to happen, honestly. I wouldn't hurt you for the world, either of you."

"You _did_ though," Lily replied from inside the room, her voice beginning to sound choked as she stared at the door, crying. "And with that _horrible_ Black girl, too. How _could_ you, Lucius? How could you do that to us? To _me_?"

Luc swallowed hard. "I wish I knew."

 

~*~*~*~

 

"Lily. Come here," Sev said softly.

Lily turned away from the door abruptly to walk over to where Sev was sitting in the armchair by the fireplace, collapsing into his lap and hiding her face against his shoulder as she began to sob. People had told her since the day she began dating Lucius that he would do this to her, but she had never believed it. Finding out that she had been wrong about him hurt more than anything she could think of.

Sev closed his eyes and held her close, inhaling her familiar scent and trying not to let how very hurt Lily was make him cry as well. He knew that if he broke down, she would just be even more upset. He could easily forgive Lucius for sleeping with a woman, had many times before in fact, but hurting Lily so badly was a completely different story. Lucius hadn't touched another woman since he gave Lily his ring, until now.

"Just _go,_ Lucius," Sev called quietly after a few minutes. Lucius was silent, but Sev knew he hadn’t left the door. "Sleep in the guest room, we can talk tomorrow."

 

~*~*~*~

 

Lucius turned to lean back against the door, his head tipped back against the smooth wood. The stinging sensation in his eyes caused him to blink rapidly, trying not to cry as he listened to Lily sob. He had promised her over a year ago that he would never sleep with anyone but her or Sev ever again, and he hadn't really even _wanted_ to until last night at that stupid party to celebrate the new Minister of Magic. He'd had to sit between Narcissa Black and Amelia Bones, who had been ranting over the latest atrocity Voldemort and his Death Eaters had committed.

Amelia had insisted upon giving vivid details of how a Muggleborn wizard Lucius remembered going to school with had been tortured to death, and Luc had felt as though he were being tortured himself. Luc still had nightmares about the last time Lily and Sev had a run in with Voldemort's cronies. They both had nearly been killed and spent several days in St. Mungo's afterwards recovering physically. Amelia's ranting had encouraged Luc to fill his wine glass often, trying to deaden the remembered fear and pain.

Luc was well on his way to being drunk by the time Narcissa tapped him on the shoulder and gave him an excuse to ignore Madam Bones. He didn't really remember their conversation, just that Narcissa had been simperingly sweet and that after dinner she had asked him to dance. His next recollection was waking up in an unfamiliar bed with her this morning with a dreadful hangover. He had thrown up all over her and her bed, and then her screaming had driven him into the nearest fireplace, clutching his clothes and his wand while his head pounded so vigorously he could barely see. It had been the perfect ending to a disastrous night before to fall out of the fireplace in his den to see Lily and Sev both staring at him in shock.

Lucius slid down the door to sit in the floor, heedless of the way the shards of porcelain in the floor dug into his skin. He folded his arms on his knees and stared at the opposite wall, not really seeing it as he remembered trying to explain what had happened to Lily and Sev and the way their expressions had gone from shock to hurt. He didn't blame them when the hurt turned to anger and they both stormed out of the room, leaving him sitting naked in the floor with a lap full of clothes and a pounding headache.

Luc wished that he had never gone to that party, no matter how good it might be for his career for that idiot Fudge to know that Luc backed him despite his close relationship to the Thorntons. Having a higher position in the Ministry than his current job as a glorified file clerk in the Department of Mysteries was important to him, but Lily and Sev were a hundred times more important. He had hurt them through sheer stupidity so badly that he wasn't sure they could ever forgive him.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Lily's sobs eventually trailed off into sniffles as she slid her arms around Sev's waist, resting her damp cheek against his t-shirt. "I thought we were so _happy,_ Sevvie," she whispered softly, her voice blurred with tears and pain. "What did I do wrong?"

Sev's arms tightened around her as he murmured into her hair, "You did _nothing_ wrong. I know you probably don't want to hear it right now, but it isn't like Lucius to hurt you like this."

"He hurt you too, Sev," Lily whispered, rubbing her cheek against his collarbone.

"I know, sweetheart," Sev replied softly, stroking her back with one hand. "But you shouldn't have to go through this. I still love the prat but I hate him right now too, for hurting you."

Lily sniffled again, pressing her forehead against the curve of his throat as she looked into the flickering coals on the hearth. "I probably _should_ hate him for it, but I don't. I just want to know _why_ , and why it had to be _her_. It would be easier to understand if it were _anyone_ else."

"No it wouldn't," Sev replied, kissing the top of her head. "He doesn't normally look at _any woman_ but you."

Lily tightened her arms around Sev, her voice soft and unhappy as she murmured, "It wouldn't be _alright_ , but I could understand it a little if he was very drunk and some pretty girl made him an offer he couldn't refuse, just not a Black. She could have turned him over to Voldemort, or killed him, or _anything_." She swallowed hard, closing her eyes to hold back the fresh tears that wanted to fall at the very thought of all the things that could have happened to Lucius. "I hate that we could have _lost_ him because he got falling-down drunk at a _stupid_ Ministry affair I didn't want to go to just because they're so bloody boring. We should never have sent him alone."

"Luckily," Sev replied, "the worst that happened was that he got totally pissed, shagged that bitch Black, and earned himself one hell of a hangover."

Lily let out a soft laugh that sounded more like a sob. "At least he didn't try to _lie_ to us about it." She pulled away slightly, lifting her head to look into Sev's eyes. "What _now_ though, Sevvie? Should we just try and go on as if it never happened?"

Sev looked at her a moment and then asked softly, "Would you have been able to do that with Potter and Black?"

Lily shook her head, making a disgusted face. "That bastard dog would have expected to shag me too eventually, I'm sure of it. Besides, they'd been carrying on for years, so that was different." Lily trailed off as an odd grin slowly spread across Sev's face, then asked a little hesitantly, "What did you just think of, Sevvie? You look positively _evil_."

"I say we torture the bloody hell out of him," Sev replied very softly with a wicked smirk. "You know he's right outside the door listening, right?" Lily nodded, and then Sev wriggled his eyebrows at her. "Wanna shag?"

Lily's eyes went wide as her hands tightened on the material of Sev's t-shirt. She tried valiantly to ignore the little lurch her heart gave at hearing Sev say those two simple words to her. "Are you _serious_?"

Sev lifted his hand to run his fingertips along her jaw instead of replying, looking into her green eyes. She trembled and watched him lean closer, then her eyes fell closed as she felt his lips brush softly against hers. Lily let out a soft little noise and she leaned closer, wordlessly asking for more. Sev's hand slid into her hair and he deepened the kiss, licking at her lips and then slowly exploring her mouth with his tongue as she melted against him with a soft moan.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Lucius heard Lily's moan through the door and shuddered, letting his head fall forward to rest his forehead against his arms. _Merlin, kill me now,_ he thought sadly, _I didn't think_ _anything could hurt Sev enough to make him turn to someone else, not even Lily._

Lucius heard Sev murmur that Lily tasted divine and shuddered again, closing his eyes as the first of many tears sure to follow slowly slid down his cheek. _They should just stick with each other and kick my worthless arse out on the street. I don't deserve either one of them._

Luc didn't want to stay and listen to their soft moans and murmured words of love but he was completely unable to make himself get up and leave. It was a fitting punishment for being a damn fool, and he'd stay there and listen to them no matter how much it hurt to think that they just might not want him back afterwards.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 _A demon's day in madness kissed,_   
_I swear I never had it like this._   
_Forbidden, yet I cannot resist._

 

Lucius hurried into the bedroom, out of breath with his blond hair disheveled and dust all over him. He had been working deep in the stacks when Soot found him, searching for a scroll that was needed by the Wizengamut. He stopped abruptly when Poppy Pomfrey straightened from where she'd been leaning over the bed and turned to look at him.

"Well _there_ you are!" Poppy exclaimed, beaming. "We'd begun to wonder if you would _ever_ get here."

Poppy stepped aside, saying something about how quickly Lily had delivered and how well the baby was doing even though it was a bit early, but Luc completely ignored her. His attention was utterly captured by the people on the bed, an odd expression on his face as he took in the picture they made. He was very sure that he had never seen anything so beautiful.

Sev was sitting against the headboard with Lily in his arms, leaning back against his chest. Sev's chin rested on her shoulder and he was watching their tiny, black-haired son with an expression of soft-eyed wonder that made his plain face almost handsome. Sev lifted his hand to gently run one fingertip along the curve of the baby's cheek, and a delighted smile bloomed on his face when the baby's eyelids fluttered open to reveal startlingly green eyes.

Lily's voice finally caught Luc's attention as she repeated more loudly, "Come here, Luc. I want you to meet our son."

Lucius started moving again then, walking to the bed as a goofy grin slowly spread across his face. His gaze was trained on the baby as it grasped Sev's finger, blinking. "He's so _perfect_ ."

Poppy watched them with an indulgent look, opening the satchel she'd left in the chair by the fireplace. "He is that, Lucius. You should be very proud."

"I am." Luc sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed, finally looking up from the baby's face to gaze at Lily and then at Sev, his pale blue eyes bright with emotion and a sweet, happy smile on his face. "All three of you are beautiful."

Lily smiled back at him, her green eyes sparkling as Sev chuckled softly and said, " _I'm_ not, but it's a pretty lie."

Lucius smiled and leaned to kiss Sev, as happy as he could ever remember being, then murmured, "You are to me." He looked back down at the baby, reaching out to gently run his fingertips over soft wisps of dark hair.

Poppy asked in a businesslike tone, "What are you going to name him?" The three adults on the bed looked up to see she was holding a clipboard and watching them with a smile. "I need to fill out the birth certificate and then go file it with the Ministry."

Luc smiled at Poppy, then looked at Lily. "What would you like to call him, love? Have you decided yet?"

Lily glanced at Lucius and then back down at the baby, her green eyes growing brighter with sudden tears she would have been hard-pressed to explain. "I'd like to name him after Daddy."

Luc looked up at her, and after a moment Lily lifted her gaze to meet his. He smiled and said softly, "I think that would be perfect, love."

Lily smiled at Lucius and then looked back down at the baby, moving her hand to gently trace the curve of his cheek. "Then Harold Malfoy-Snape it is."

"Perfect." Sev kissed Lily's cheek, smiling. Of all the child's assorted blood relatives, Lily's father was the only one that they all adored. Sev and Lucius even called him 'Dad', something neither of them would ever have considered with their own fathers when they were alive.

"And his middle name?" Poppy asked brightly.

Lily glanced over towards Poppy before turning her head to look at Sev and then back at Luc. "What do you two think?" Luc looked suddenly thoughtful and Lily smiled as she added, "Only _one_ middle name though, love. He'll have a long enough name to write as it is."

Poppy chuckled at that. "Many Wizarding children have exceedingly long names, child. It's practically a cultural tradition."

Luc gave Lily an amused look and opened his mouth to speak just as Sev suggested, "How do you like Zacharias?"

"He should have a family name," Lucius replied, shaking his head.

"Zach _is_ family," Sev replied with a laugh. "I'm quite sure he'll grow up to call him Uncle just as we do."

"Yes, but that doesn't count since he's not blood kin," Luc said, smiling. "What do you think of Edward? That was my grandfather's name."

"And _my_ father's name," Sev answered as he wrinkled his nose, conveniently ignoring the fact it was also his own middle name. "I don't want that old bastard to have anything to do with our son, even in name only." Lily gave Sev a bemused look and Sev winked at her, then looked at Luc and asked, "If you want to go with fathers' names, what about Augustus?"

Lucius snorted, making a face because he hated his second name almost as much as the man who had given it to him. "Same as with your father, only mine wasn't quite as big a bastard. Try again, I'm out of ideas."

Lily laughed and looked at Poppy. "Could you put down Evan please?"

Luc and Sev both looked at Lily in surprise. "Evan?" Luc murmured, bemused.

Poppy ignored Lucius and beamed at Lily. "Of course, child. Harold Evan Malfoy-Snape is a _fine_ name for the lad." Poppy began writing on the birth certificate then, and they watched her filling out the form in silence until she suddenly lifted her head to look at Luc and then Sev. "I'm not allowed to put you both down as the father. Do you ... have a preference who I should put? Shall I do a paternity charm?"

"Severus Edward Malfoy-Snape," Lucius replied immediately, not giving either Lily or Sev a chance to answer as he looked down at the baby with a smile. "Though luckily little Harry has Lily's nose."

Sev chuckled as Poppy looked questioningly at Lily, who nodded, smiling. "He's right, Poppy. Sev is the father, though they'll both be dads."

"Lovely way to put it, child." Poppy returned the smile and then looked back down to finish filling out the form.

"I've never thought of myself as a dad," Sev said softly, bemused and a bit surprised.

Lily smiled at Sev, her green eyes sparkling with love. She leaned up to kiss him and then looked back down at the sleeping baby, gently stroking his wispy black hair. "I always knew you'd be a great father." She looked up at Lucius then to find him watching her as she added, "Both of you."

Luc smiled and kissed her cheek. "We love you too, Lily."

Poppy tucked the birth certificate and the clipboard away and said, "Well, I believe I'm done here. Lily, you should stay abed tomorrow, and remember what I told you about activity restrictions for the next few weeks. Magic helps immensely with the healing process but even magic can only do so much."

Lily looked up, smiling at Poppy as she nodded. "I will, Poppy. Thank you again for coming so quickly."

Poppy smiled and moved towards the fireplace. "Your Severus gave me very little choice, child. I barely had time to grab my satchel before he was pushing me into the Floo." Lily giggled as Poppy took a handful of Floo powder from the jar on the counter. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"We won't," Luc replied, smiling.

Poppy nodded and then turned to the fireplace again, throwing the Floo powder in and then stepping into the flaring green flames. "Hogwarts Infirmary!" she said clearly, and then disappeared in a whoosh of green flame.

Lily looked back down at her son, smiling when she saw that Sev and Lucius each had one of the baby's hands, gently rubbing their thumbs across tiny fingers as the baby blinked and looked around curiously. "You're a very lucky boy, Harry," Lily murmured softly, making Sev and Luc both look up to watch her. "You've got not one but _two_ wonderful daddies who love you and will delight in doting on you, and a rather large extended family who might not all be strictly _related_ but will love to spoil you anyway."

Sev chuckled, kissing Lily's cheek again before he said softly, "Don't forget his mother. She's pretty remarkable as well."

Lily blushed slightly as Luc let go of Harry's hand and carefully leaned past the baby to kiss her other cheek and then smile at her. "Simply amazing."

Lily blushed even redder, looking down at Harry as he turned his head towards her again, looking up at her with green eyes that were so like her own. She smiled and shifted slightly to get more comfortable against Sev's chest, adjusting Harry's blanket so he could look around more easily. Lucius moved to sit at the head of the bed next to Sev and Lily and slipped an arm around Sev before he relaxed and was still.

The three of them remained like that for a very long time, content just to sit and stare at their beautiful son as he slept peacefully in Lily's arms.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 _A demon's day in madness kissed,_   
_I swear I never had it like this._   
_Forbidden, yet I cannot resist._

 

Lily shrank back into the corner of the dark closet as she heard what sounded like an explosion several rooms away, holding Harry tightly in her arms. Sev was crouched in front of them with his wand, watching the narrow line of light under the door with a worried expression. They had already discovered that Malfoy Manor had been cut off from the Floo network, and that there were easily a dozen Death Eaters ringing the house to be sure no one made a run for it.

"How did they get into the Manor?" Lily whispered breathlessly, her voice shaky with fear. "The wards should have kept them out."

"I nearly as I can tell, most of the wards are _gone_ ," Sev replied softly, glancing over his shoulder at Lily. "The only one that still seems up is the Apparition ward, which I expect they left so we can't run."

Lily shuddered and wished she hadn't lost her wand in their flight upstairs after Nobbly told them 'bad men' were in the foyer. "They've planned this for a while, then." She tightened her arms around her son, stroking Harry's back slowly and wishing she could reassure him that everything would be alright without lying to him.

Harry curled up into a smaller bundle against her chest, wide-eyed and trembling but making no sound at all because of the silencing charm Sev had cast on him. Harry wasn't quite terrified yet, but it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge. His Mummy and Papa were never scared of anything _ever_ , but he was old enough to be able to tell that they were very worried. He was too young for most of what they were saying to make any real sense to him, but he knew something bad was happening.

"They must have--" Sev began softly, then broke off and froze as there was a loud crash in the room outside the closet.

Sirius Black's familiar voice muttered a spell and then the closet door slammed open as well, hitting the wall so hard the crystal doorknobs shattered. "Here they are, Lord!" Black called out, sneering at them. "Cowering in a closet like Muggles!"

Sev stood and stepped into the closet doorway to block Lily and Harry from view just as James darted into the room, moving into an out-of-the-way corner.

Sirius smirked at Sev, his expression full of smug hatred. "You were right to hide, but I'd think even you could find someplace more imaginative than a _closet_."

"We were pressed for time," Sev replied as calmly as he could, outwardly cool even though his mind was screaming with fear for Lily and Harry. He was very sure that all three of them were about to die painfully, but he was sure Lily would suffer most of all. Black and Voldemort were both notorious for how they treated women, and they both carried a grudge against Lily. "Next time we'll try and find someplace more to your liking."

Voldemort walked into the room with a swish of elaborate robes. "Oh, there will be no next time," Voldemort said calmly, drawing his wand as a small, rat-like man slunk into the room behind him. "You will be quite dead in just a few moments, Snape. Drop your wand."

Sev's grip on his wand tightened. "If you want it, come and take it."

"Let _me_ have Snape, my Lord," Sirius said then, his expression turning nasty. "He's been the cause of quite a lot of trouble for me. I'd like to make his death a lingering one."

"Take him, then," Voldemort replied, waving his free hand dismissively. "Just be sure to let me watch if you think of anything imaginative to do with him."

"Of course, my Lord." Sirius gave Voldemort a respectful nod before he glanced at the man cowering at the door to the room. "Peter, come and stun him."

Peter moved further into the room, his eyes darting around fearfully. "But he'll hex me, Sirius!"

"He will most certainly _try_ to, you stupid shite," Sirius replied with a snort. "Do as you're told!"

Peter raised his wand without any more protest, pointing it at Sev as he cried, " _Stu--_ "

Peter had barely begun the word when Sev said sharply, " _Expelliarmus!_ "

Peter's wand flew from his hand as Peter was thrown into a wall. Peter was still in the air as Sev moved to point his wand back at Sirius, but he wasn't fast enough. Sirius' stunning spell hit him in the chest and he collapsed bonelessly as Lily let out a soft little sob.

"Very good, Black." Voldemort gestured to Lily with his wand, no expression at all on his face as he said, "Come out of there, girl. I'd like to see you and your boy before I kill you."

Lily stood and took two steps forward, stopping next to Sev's inert body. "Lucius will see you dead for this. He and the Order will hunt you down like the vermin you are."

Voldemort laughed as James moved a little closer to them. "It's been tried, girl. They're a bunch of bumbling fools who couldn't find the sun at noon on a cloudless day."

Lily glared at him, chin lifting slightly. "Luc won't give up until you're dead."

Voldemort flicked his wand at her again, a smug look spreading across his face. "Not if _he_ is dead. It will be quite simple to leave a trap-spell on your body for him. You'll kill him yourself, though you'll not be alive to see him die." He paused a moment to enjoy it as Lily's green eyes filled with angry tears, and then he suddenly raised his wand and pointed it at Lily's forehead. "I tire of this. _Avada K_ \--"

James lifted his wand suddenly, pointing it at Voldemort as he began quickly, " _Ava_ \--"

Voldemort whirled in mid-word, his wand pointing at James just as he finished saying the spell that had been meant for Lily. "-- _davra_!"

There was a flare of green light and James' body fell.

Lily fell to her knees and pushed Harry behind her into the closet with one hand, reaching for Sev's wand with the other hand. She knew she wouldn't get a second chance to fight back.

Sirius let out a wordless cry and raised his own wand to point it at Voldemort. "You _bastard!_ " he cried, his face twisting with hatred.

Voldemort quickly turned back towards Sirius as men both shouted the killing curse, green light flaring brightly in the room.

Lily couldn't see anything as she closed her fingers around Sev's wand and cried, " _Protego_!"

Lily heard two loud thuds as she blinked quickly to clear her sight, holding Sev's wand tightly. She swallowed hard and looked out into the room with wide eyes to see that Voldemort and Sirius both looked to be dead.

Peter let out a terrified squeak and fainted.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Lily sat in an armchair in Dumbledore's office, holding Harry in her lap. Sev and Luc were standing to either side of her chair, their hands on her shoulders. They were both still strung out from the stress, and hadn't been more than a few feet away from her since Lucius arrived at the Manor during the attack. Nobbly had sent Dobby to find a way out of the Manor and bring Lucius to his family, and the faithful little elf had done just that, despite being injured.

Sev was quiet and a bit drawn, and he had a greenish bruise on his temple where he had hit his head when Sirius stupefied him, but he was otherwise well. Luc hadn't been hurt at all, though he was ghostly pale with a haunted look in his eyes that had been there since Dobby led him to his family. When Luc had found the bodies and then saw Lily crying with Sev's head in her lap and Harry pressed against her side, he hadn't known that Severus was simply unconscious. The overwhelming pain that Luc had felt those few moments he had feared the worst had seemed like an eternity. Tears were already running down Luc's face before he even reached them, though he hadn't realized it until Lily began to try and reassure him that Sev was alive, just concussed and unconscious.

Dumbledore walked into the room beaming, his voice full of pride and happiness. "I just received word that the last of the Death Eaters who attacked Malfoy Manor have been transported to Azkaban. Your house elves did a remarkable job of detaining them! I have never before heard of house elves fighting humans, much less _winning_."

"Dobby said that they could fight only to protect the heir," Lily said, then asked worriedly, "How are the injured?"

"Dobby, Kipper, and Lolly shall all recover in a few days with no ill effects. I am sorry to report that Nobbly passed away a few moments after she reached St. Mungo's."

Lily looked down at the floor, tears sliding down her cheeks as Sev and Lucius' hands tightened on her shoulders. Nobbly had been a part of the family, more a friend than a servant, and it had been greatly due to her aid that the Death Eaters hadn’t overwhelmed then before Aurors and the Order could arrive.

"We would like her returned to the Manor to be buried," Lucius said quietly. “The elves have a crypt of their own beneath the Manor. Her family will want her there”

"Of course, I shall see to it personally." Dumbledore paused a moment and then went on, "You have done us all a great service today, Lily. I do hope you realize that. You are free to go at any time of course, but I must warn you that the Floo system is still completely down and walking out beyond the wards will be difficult. There are a dozen reporters from different Wizarding publications waiting for you at the gates to the castle, as well as several officials from the Ministry who wish to congratulate you."

"But I didn't _do_ anything," Lily replied, looking up quickly in surprise. Harry shifted in her arms, sleepily sucking on the lollipop Poppy had given him when they arrived. "They killed _each other_ , I just cowered in the floor under a shielding charm a first year could do! You could as easily say Sev or even _Harry_ was the one responsible for Voldemort's death."

"Be that as it may, you are the heroine of the hour. Every child in the Wizarding world from this day forward will grow up knowing you as the Woman Who Lived."

Lily just stared at Dumbledore, bemused, while Sev said, "Headmaster, surely there must be _some_ way to clear the reporters away. Lily and Harry shouldn't be subjected to a crowd of yelling reporters after all they've been through today."

"I am truly sorry, Severus, but I have been informed that we cannot send them away," Dumbledore replied with a sigh. "Minister Fudge seems to think that there will be quite a bit of good publicity for him in connection to today's events. I can keep him from bothering you within these walls, but he is waiting at the gates for you as well."

Luc's expression twisted with disgust. "And he's a media whore if ever there was one."

Dumbledore's lips quirked slightly. "I would not have phrased it quite so, but I must admit you are substantially correct, Lucius." He paused a moment, then added, "I _can_ offer you temporary quarters here at the castle, and guarantee you will not be bothered in them until term starts in two weeks."

Lily relaxed slightly, smiling. "Thank you, sir. I'm just not up to a crowd right now, and I know Harry is exhausted..." She trailed off, looking up at Luc's haggard face and then at Sev, who had a large ugly bruise covering his temple and most of his cheek even after Poppy healed him. She finally looked back at Dumbledore and added softly, "We could all use some peace and quiet."

Dumbledore smiled gently at Lily. "I completely understand, child. You are all welcome here at Hogwarts as long and you need shelter from the storm, as it were. I wish that I could stay and keep you all company, but I doubt that I will be about much. I find myself in the position of still needing two professors for the coming term, and there are few prospects indeed this year."

Lily's expression grew thoughtful. "Which subjects, sir?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions." Dumbledore leaned forwards slightly and gave Lily an ingratiating smile. "Might I be able to convince you to consider becoming the Defense professor? You are quite well qualified and would be a welcome addition to the staff."

Lily tilted her head to look up at Luc. "Do you mind, love?"

"Who'll take care of Harry?" Lucius asked, surprised but not unhappy. He knew that Lily was becoming bored with staying home while he and Sev both worked, even with Harry to distract her.

"I'm sure I can come up with something," Lily replied, smiling. "Dobby would be happy to keep an eye on him for me if nothing else, he's quite taken with Harry."

Lucius looked thoughtfully at her a moment and then suddenly looked at Dumbledore. "Are professors' spouses allowed to stay at the castle?"

"Of course, if they wish," Dumbledore replied, smiling. "All professors are assigned a suite of rooms where their families are free to live with them. We seldom have a married professor willing to take the job, but it has been done before, such as when Minerva's late husband taught Herbology many years ago. They raised three children here at Hogwarts, and have a grandson who graduated your second year here. He spent many summers here with Minerva and I."

Luc looked down at Lily, smiling. "It's up to you then, love. If you want the job, take it."

Lily grinned at Luc and then turned to Sev. "What do you think, Sev? Would you like to come back to Hogwarts for a term or two?"

Sev smiled down at Lily for a moment and then looked at Dumbledore without answering her. "Would you consider me qualified for the position of Potions professor, sir?"

"Oh my yes, quite well qualified and then some, Severus!" Dumbledore agreed, beaming suddenly. "We would be quite pleased and honored to have you."

Sev grinned at the headmaster and then looked back down at Lily. "I think that teaching would be ... interesting."

Luc laughed as Lily grinned back at Sev. "I think so, too!" She turned her attention back to Dumbledore, her green eyes sparkling. "It looks as though you've found your professors, sir."

Dumbledore beamed at them and settled back into his chair. "It does indeed."

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

 

 

Dumbledore sat quietly at his desk, watching as Peter swayed in the chair across from him. Several members of the Order he had summoned to be witnesses were standing scattered around the office as they watched and listened.

While Lily, Severus, Lucius, and the Malfoy house elves were fighting through the Death Eaters who had taken the Manor, Peter had attempted to escape. He likely would have made it away if he hadn't been caught and tortured by his erstwhile allies. Avery had performed the Cruciatus curse on him several times before the Apparition ward Rookwood erected had finally fallen and the remaining Death Eaters fled the scene.

Lily had gone for help then while Lucius and Sev set about making certain the Death Eaters who had been left behind were either dead or unconscious and restrained. Harry had remained in the care of the house elves in a heavily warded little room beneath the main stair because Nobbly told them that the elves could only aid in the battle if they were protecting the heir. As long as Harry was in danger they could help to protect him, but they could not fight for any other reason, not even to save themselves.

Dumbledore arrived soon afterwards with members of the Order and sent Severus, Lucius, Lily, and Harry to Hogwarts, where Severus could be more fully healed and they would be safe until the rest of the Death Eaters were rounded up. The attack had 'outed' several Death Eaters who were Ministry employees and none of the Order trusted the Ministry or St. Mungo's to be safe.

The house elves had detained over twenty on the grounds during the course of the fight, but as soon as Harry left the Manor they were forced to retreat. Five known Death Eaters were seen to escape afterwards, and seven others died or were captured, leaving at least eight who fled. The Death Eaters attacked any elves they saw during their hurried retreat from the Manor's grounds, and several elves were badly injured because they could no longer fight back.

Madam Pomfrey and several other mediwitches had Apparated onto the grounds within minutes of Dumbledore's arrival, followed moments later by more Aurors. Peter was examined by two St. Mungo's mediwitches that could find nothing physically wrong with him even though his mind seemed to be more than a little addled. It was quickly determined that the Cruciatus curse had been used on him repeatedly, but he wasn't physically harmed so the mediwitches finally cleared him for questioning.

Dumbledore and Poppy had taken custody of Peter, and after the Death Eaters around the Manor had been secured, they brought him to Hogwarts to stay for a few days until they could determine whether or not he might improve. Only time could repair whatever mental damage had been done, and Peter's known status as a close friend of Sirius Black and James Potter made questioning him a priority. 

After the Malfoy-Snapes were safely established in one of the guest rooms, Dumbledore had been called away by Aurors and Ministry officials who had insisted on his input. When he finally returned to his office, Alastor Moody, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Caradoc Dearborn, and Fabian Prewett were waiting with Peter. Questioning had begun soon after, using the Veritaserum that Polonius had made and stored for the Order after the potion -- and consequently Sev's Mastery -- was confirmed.

"How many Death Eaters are there?" Fabian asked, looking curiously at Peter. He held a quill over a scrap of parchment, intending to take notes on anything Peter said. His twin brother, Gideon, was in the hall outside the Malfoy-Snapes' room with Mundungus Fletcher, making sure that no more reporters snuck in. Several had already tried, and one intrepid young woman had made it so far as the hallway that contained their rooms before she was stopped.

Peter, who had been rocking quietly in his chair since Alice guided him into the room, suddenly frowned. "Lots. They didn't like me. You Know Who said I was weak, and they used to kick me around if Jamie wasn't there." Peter's frown deepened and he looked at Dumbledore. "Is Jamie really dead? Someone said that Jamie's dead."

"Yes, Peter, I am afraid that he is," Dumbledore replied with a sad look. "He tried to save Lily and her son, and Voldemort killed him."

Peter whimpered at the sound of Voldemort's name, rocking back and forth as he pulled his knees up to his chest. "Jamie was my only friend," he muttered sadly, hiding most of his face behind his knees. "He got Sirius to let me stay at the house with all of the others, but Sirius made me stay hidden because he didn't want me in the way. Nobody else wanted to stay with Draco, so I had to live in the attic with him."

"Peter, what house are you talking about?" Alice asked, giving Peter a pitying look.

"The Black family house," Peter replied, his voice muffled by his knees as he ducked his head further and hid a bit more of his face behind them. "Sirius said he'd kill me if I ever told anyone where it is."

"Peter," Dumbledore said quietly, "Sirius and Voldemort are dead as well. They fought after James died and killed each other."

Peter stared at Dumbledore over his knees for a long moment. "I'm _glad_ he's dead!" Peter lifted his head, staring at Moody. Alastor Moody was a relatively young man by Wizarding standards, but his rugged features were already battle-scarred and hardened by his years of war against the Death Eaters. Moody was only nineteen when they killed his wife, and he had sworn over her body never to stop until every Death Eater was dead or in Azkaban. Every young Death Eater was indoctrinated on horror stories of what would happen if Moody got them.

"He was afraid of you,” Peter went on suddenly after a few minutes, “just like everyone else! He said if you ever found them you'd kill them or put them all in Azkaban. His house is at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place in London. You can just get out there and go get them! There's Narcissa and Avery and Lorrie and Tony and Davey and Joel and Ned all living there, and Bellatrix and Rab and Rod are over all the time."

Dumbledore looked at Moody, one of the few Order members who was also a highly-ranked Auror. "Alastor, how long will it take you to organize a raid? They will move from the house as soon as they realize Peter is alive."

"They won't care," Peter said as he glared suddenly at his knees, an odd unfocused look in his eyes. "The only ones who ever saw me were Narcissa, Draco, and Jamie. Narcissa had to bring my food because Sirius killed his house elf by accident, and Jamie always came to stay with me and Draco whenever the others brought home someone to play with, but nobody else cared I was up there. Jamie couldn't stand the screaming, he said that sometimes he wished it was him they were killing so he'd never have to hear it again."

The sudden strength and anger that had been in Peter's voice faded, his expression changing into deep sadness. "Jamie was really unhappy, but he couldn't leave because Sirius got him to take the Mark. He spent a lot of time with me and Draco. He said I was just as stupid as he was, taking the Mark just because I had nowhere else to go. Jamie said we'd both wind up getting killed doing things we hated."

Dumbledore looked across his desk at Peter, his blue eyes sad. "You will have somewhere to go now, Peter. I will make sure of it, even if I have to give you a place here at Hogwarts myself."

Peter rested his chin on his knees, his expression going a little dreamy. "I'd like someplace with children. They don't think I'm stupid just because I'm not very good at magic, and they don't ignore me because I'm not important enough to bother with." Peter's expression cleared to something very near normal as he looked into Dumbledore's eyes. "I'm really good with babies, and I like them. I could work at St. Mungo's, in the children's ward. I don't mind changing diapers and cleaning up after them even when they're sick."

"We shall see, Peter," Dumbledore replied gently, then looked at Alice. "I think Peter has helped us all he can at the moment, and we have a raid to plan. Would you please see that he reaches the secure room in the infirmary?"

"Of course, sir," Alice replied with a quick nod. She reached for Peter's hand as she gave him a sad little smile. "Come along, Peter. We're going to go to your new room now."

Peter let Alice pull him to his feet, watching her face. "Can I have a real bed, Alice? Not just a blanket on the floor? And maybe a book to read? I haven’t had a book in such a long time."

"Of course," Alice replied, patting Peter's shoulder with that same sad smile. She remembered well how quiet and studious Peter had always been in school, but the wreck of a young man before her barely resembled the boy she had known. Just thinking of what he must have endured to break him so thoroughly made her want to hug him and tell him he was safe now. "I'll find you a book myself, I promise."

Peter let her guide him towards the door until she opened it, then suddenly pulled away and turned back towards Dumbledore. "Make them be nice to Draco, sir, please? He never hurt anyone."

"Who is this Draco?" Fab asked, looking up from his notes. "I don't recognize the name."

"Narcissa's baby," Peter replied matter-of-factly. "He's a good little boy. He's been living in the attic with me, I take care of him."

Dumbledore looked surprised, then frowned. "And who is taking care of him today?"

"Narcissa," Peter replied, and then he frowned. "She usually just gives him a sleeping draught, though. She only treats him well because Jamie likes him, and Sirius would make her very sorry if she upset Jamie by hurting him again." Peter's expression grew sad again. "But Jamie's gone now..." He shuddered and his eyes cleared a bit as he stared Dumbledore, suddenly scared. "Go get him soon, please? Narcissa will hurt Draco if she knows there's no one to protect him. He Who Should Not Be Named made her have him and she hates Draco for it."

"We will, Peter. Someone will retrieve Draco very soon," Dumbledore replied. "You have my word."

"Thank you, sir." Peter nodded and then turned again to let Alice lead him away.

Dumbledore watched them go and then settled back in his chair to listen as the Alastor began planning the raid, trying to decide how quickly they could round up the necessary people with the Floo system still down.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Lily stretched out on the overstuffed couch in their room, watching her family with a smile.

Sev and Lucius sat in the floor with Harry between them, giggling and clapping as they built a wall around Harry with hand-sized multicolored blocks one of the house elves had retrieved for them from the Manor. One of Harry's favorite things was to have his parents play with his toys, so he was perfectly entranced by watching Sev and Luc tease each other as they piled blocks around him. Sev's half of the wall was about a foot high and built solidly, while Luc's half was taller and had many open gaps in it with arches and towers and precariously balanced blocks that wobbled and threatened to fall every time Harry moved.

"You'll never get any height like that, Sev," Luc said suddenly, grinning as he watched Sev methodically piling another row of blocks on his side of the wall.

"Yes, but it won't fall the first time Harry touches it, either," Sev replied with a soft snort.

Harry reached for one of Luc's towers and gave it a little push, sending it and most of the rest of Luc's wall tumbling with a clatter. Harry giggled and clapped his hands delightedly while Sev and Lily both laughed.

Lucius reached for Harry with a grin, ruffling his hair. "You quite enjoyed making your Daddy's blocks fall, didn't you, you little imp?"

Harry giggled again and nodded, his green eyes sparkling. "Fall!" He picked up one of the blocks and then threw it down again as he blew a raspberry, knocking down even more of the wall while he giggled and clapped again.

Lily giggled. "He likes for you to pile them up just so he can watch them fall."

"I can do that," Luc replied, laughing. He quickly stood several blocks up in front of Harry, leaning them haphazardly against each other and then offering Harry another block.

Harry threw it at the makeshift tower and then laughed and waved his hands as he watched it fall. "Fall!"

There was a loud whoosh of green flame in the fireplace then and they all turned towards it in surprise. "Hey," Lily said, "it looks like the Floo system is back!"

Sev laughed, looking over at Lily. "Oh really? Are you _sure_?"

Lily laughed and threw one of the pillows off the couch at Sev just as a swirling figure appeared in the flames. "Prat!"

Dumbledore stepped from the fireplace carrying a small child. "Good evening! I am quite sorry to barge in so, but I rather need to speak to Lucius."

"Welcome, Headmaster," Lucius said with a smile, standing up and dusting off the seat of his trousers. "How may I help you?" He walked over to stand near Dumbledore, curious about the little boy in Dumbledore's arms.

The child looked almost as if Dumbledore had picked it up out of one of the back alleys near Knockturn Alley, the very poorest part of the Wizarding area of London. The child was dressed in what looked like an adult's shirt that had been shrunk to fit, with bare dirty feet hanging just below the hem, and had an elfin face that wasn't obviously male or female. The child had a closed, wary set to its face that was completely different from Harry's happy enthusiasm, and it looked to be several months younger. It was thin and dirty with unkempt pale blond hair that tumbled around its narrow face in tangled wisps and snarls. The tiny blonde was clutching a ragged little blanket as it looked around the room, eyes wide and such a pale shade of blue that they looked almost silver.

"Well, I have something to discuss with you, or some _one_ , rather. This little boy, in fact." Dumbledore smiled at them all and bent to set the child in the floor, looking a bit surprised when the boy grabbed his robes and hid halfway behind him, staring in fascination at Harry.

"Sir, aren't you supposed to be supervising the roundup of the Death Eaters?" Sev asked, looking interested as Harry moved to sit in his lap.

"Yes, dear boy, I just left there and must return as soon as possible." Dumbledore pulled two pieces of folded parchment from a pocket in his robes as he spoke, his movements just a bit hurried even though he was smiling. "The Aurors just took seven people into custody after a very short struggle at the Black family residence in London, and among them was this darling little boy. His mother insisted that we take him straight to his father, and gave me his birth certificate and signed a statement saying that he shall remain permanently in his father's custody from this day forward. Poppy didn't quite believe the birth certificate so she did a parentage verification spell. The results were _quite_ surprising to us, but we have no doubt of them."

"Did you want us to watch the boy while you find his father?" Lily asked, smiling as she stood. She moved to stand by Lucius, hooking her arm through Luc's as she looked down into the blond boy's silvery blue eyes and tried to figure out why he seemed so familiar.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Not precisely, no. I know _exactly_ where to find him, that is why I am here." He bent to pick the boy up again, straightening and then smiling warmly at Luc. "Lucius, I would like for you to meet your son, Draco."

Luc's eyes went wide as he stared at Dumbledore and the boy for a moment, and then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

 

~End


End file.
